Redemption
by hipeople24
Summary: After three years of fighting as embittered rivals, the Generation of Miracles come together once more as a team. As they begin trying to work as a team, their group dynamic begins to change. Emotions, both old and new, have built up over time and they will eventually boil over. How will the Generation of Miracles deal with something that even Akashi has no control over? GoMxGoM
1. Chapter 1

Tetsuya Kuroko exited Seirin's basketball club, Taiga Kagami following closely behind. The blue-haired boy still wore his trademark blank expression, however, to the trained eye, he looked happier than he had ever looked before. Even his walking gait seemed to overflow with intense happiness. The shadow's intense joviality had lasted the entire day, a length of time unheard of for the emotionally-repressed boy.

This was why Kagami has been silently observing him since their conjoined 4th period. So far, his minimal skills in surveillance had proven to be fruitless. Kuroko acted no different towards his other classmates, nor towards his teammates. His basketball wasn't stunted in any way. Actually, Kuroko seemed quicker and even more invisible on the court, resulting in a multitude of surprised Senpai throughout the course of the day.

Red eyes narrowed at the boy before them, attempting to draw forth any reasonable explanation as to why Kuroko was so _happy_. However, the aforementioned boy was nowhere to be found. Kagami sent his gaze all around him, but was unable to locate his shadow.

"Dammit Kuroko. You used misdirection on _me_?" Kagami cried, his fist flying into the brick side of a nearby building. His only response was the pulsation of pain from his now bleeding knuckle.

Having successfully evaded his light, Kuroko let the tiniest of smiles alight upon his lips. In his fist, a piece of creamy parchment crinkled quietly. Finally, he had gotten the letter that he had been waiting for. The rest of his walk home seemed to pass by quickly.

"Ow!" Ryōta Kise wailed, hand clasped to his head. "Senpai, that was mean. You shouldn't hit me so much. What if I got a concussion?"

Yukio Kasamatsu answered his Kōhai with another punch to the back of his head. "Shut up and stop complaining. Focus on practice." Kise answered with a pout, crocodile tears filling his eyes. His lower lip quivered and a single tear slipped down his cheek, eliciting coos from his admiring fan club.

One bold first year yelled from the stands, "Kasamatsu-senpai made Kise-kun cry. We should make _him_ cry." There was a round of affirmative cheers from the rabid fan-girls; the sound causing terror to run up is spine. He sent a panicked glance at Kise, who was on the floor, suppressing his hilarity. Kaijō's ace let loose a peal of laughter, quieting both his teammates and the squealing fan's above.

As his laughter grew in intensity, so did the silence that spanned across the gymnasium. When the cackles took on an almost maniacal intensity, admirer and teammate alike stared at the blond in rapidly growing confoundment.

"K…Kise?" Kasamatsu queried, confusion swimming in his tone.

When he spoke, it seemed to snap Kise out of whatever trance he had been in. The boy's giggles slowly faded, leaving him lying on the floor, gasping for breath. "Oh, god. That was hilarious." He panted while standing up. He let out a deep breath, the air gusting from his lungs audibly. "Man, I'm gonna miss all you guys. We never had anything this _fun_ happen at Teikō. I'm gonna miss you all when…" He trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.

With Kise acting normally again, the cloak of awkwardness was lifted from the gym. Fans went back to adoring Kise's cuteness and the thud of basketballs upon the floor signaled a continuation with practice. Kasamatsu also returned to normal, a fist flying at Kise's shoulder. "You idiot! You're not allowed to talk about Teikō when you're at Kaijō's practice! Show some respect for your teammates!"

In a solemn tone, Kise replied, "Sorry Senpai. I was just…" His gaze darted to his basketball bag, amber eyes pausing on a single letter, barely peeking out from the fabric that hid it. "…reminiscing. I won't do it again." Kise then picked up a ball, shooting the basket from where he stood.

For the second time that day, Kasamatsu looked at him strangely. Something was up with Kise. He just didn't know what.

Shintarō Midorima was in an irritable mood. He sat in the back of his rickshaw, wrapped fingers tightly kneading the green teddy bear that rested in the crook of his elbow. The fur was matted roughly, giving the new stuffed animal the appearance of an old, worn out toy. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were drawn up into a scowl.

Kazunari Takao labored rigorously in front, legs pedaling furiously in order to be freed from the incensed shooting guard. The green-haired male had been particularly petulant today and had used a total of 4 selfish acts during Shūtoku's practice. Even Takao was wary around his partner. His usual frivolous behavior had been shot down in an instant with three painful strikes to the head, which left the tinier boy lying on the floor of the locker room, curled in a fetal position for dramatic effect.

Takao used his hawk eye to cast a glance towards the stoic boy in the rickshaw. He had stopped mauling his lucky item, his focus instead upon a thick white letter. His glasses were in his left hand and green eyes were narrowed at the writing upon the paper. "Shin-chaaaaaan!" Takao shouted; the rickshaw skidding to an abrupt halt as Takao's pedaling stopped.

Green eyes slitted and a fierce glare overtook the ace's features as he fell forward from the sudden jolt. His letter was crushed between taped fingers and the grainy wood of the rickshaw. In an attempt to regain composure, he drew in a deep breath, fingers rising to reaffix his glasses upon the bridge of his nose. "Takao, you better have a good reason for this." He threatened, voice raised just a decibel above its usual tone.

The black-haired boy shuddered at the raised voice, so unlike his Shin-chan's usual response to Takao's antics. He opened his mouth to explain, only to have his response shattered by Midorima's intrusion.

With a sigh, the taller boy stated, "Its only fate, I suppose."

Takao sent an inquiring look up towards the shooting guard. "_What's_ fate, Shin-chan?"

A taped finger pushed askew lenses, a glint flying over the glass as the waning sun caught the mirror-like surface. "It would seem that my time is up. It was inevitable; however, I did not expect it to come so soon. It really is a shame…"

He was cut off by a hand encircling his wrist. Takao held onto him, face incredibly close. Midorima shied away, startled by the proximity. "Shin-chan isn't dying, right?" Takao seemed to be a mixture between playful and serious, making it hard for Midorima to gauge his actual reaction.

Midorima shook the smaller boy off him, sending a disgusted look towards the other male. "I am most certainly not dying. You overreact too much. The problem is simply that…" Midorima gestured towards his green teddy bear. With a flick of perfectly manicured fingers, the bear was resting in his palm, outstretched for Takao to observe. "…today is not a good day for Cancers. Even with my lucky item, I am unable to escape fate's grasp."

"Whaaa?"

"Takao, your services are no longer needed. I wish to walk home tonight." Midorima stated tersely, before striding away from the halted rickshaw, leaving an even more perplexed Takao to ponder his words.

"I…I'm so sorry I'm alive. Please forgive me. I wasn't paying attention to him properly. It's all my fault." A svelte brunet boy sobbed, bowing to the larger blond before him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Aomine! You skipped practice _again_!" said blond wailed, finger pointed towards their busty manager accusingly. "You! Where is he? He can't keep skipping practice."

Satsuki Momoi puffed out her chest in irritation, whilst pulling her pink cellphone from her pockets. She sucked in a deep breath, as if preparing to tell the blond off, when a tanned figure stepped between the two, dropping his bag to the ground with little regard for what happened to the equipment.

With one dark arm stretched over his head, he said, "Sorry I'm late, guys. I fell asleep on the roof and didn't wake up until some kid poked me awake." He yawned, then grabbed the basketball that was limply clasped in Kōsuke Wakamatsu's hands.

"W…wait. You're c…coming to pr…practice today?" Ryō Sakurai stammered.

Aomine let out a laugh, passing the ball to the timid boy. Sakurai caught it out of reflex, confusion etched in his face. "Yeah, I figured that I could use some of your lunches. Not to mention the fact that I need to get stronger."

"B…but you n…never come to practices?" The brunet continued, shaking hands letting the basketball in his hands slip to the ground with a resounding thud. He quickly followed his statement with a chorus of, "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me or yell at me, because I'm sorry."

Tōō's ace seemed to go through a transformation, his playful manner seemingly melting off of him, in its wake, a sleek, serious man was left, face hidden behind the shadow of his cobalt bangs. "I didn't come to practices before because I didn't need to get any stronger. Now…" His gaze lingered on his bag, thrown precariously upon the floor. "…I have a reason to get stronger. That's why I'm at practice today."

Sakurai bowed continuously to the taller boy, pleading for him to not kill him. "I'm sorry, don't kill me. I'm sorry, don't kill me. I'm sorry, don't kill m…"

His pleading was cut short by Wakamatsu's hand clamping over his mouth. "Would you shut up?" He yelled, directing his anger and frustration upon the other boy.

And with this, Tōō's atmosphere returned to normal, with the rest of the team continuing their practice. The only one that paid any mind to the previous confrontation was Momoi. The pink-haired manager had her gaze riveted on her childhood best friend, a thoughtful expression on her face. In an inaudible timbre, she whispered, "Dai-chan. You got one too?" Her hand slipped within the folds of her jacket, gently caressing the white parchment that lay confined within its constraints. "What is _he_ planning now?"

"I'm hungry, Muro-chin. Can I go get some snacks now?" Atsushi Murasakibara whined, while wiping sweat from his brow. A pout sat on his lips, trying to guilt the shorter male beside him to ditch the last half hour of practice.

Tatsuya Himuro sighed, "Atsushi, you can't eat your snacks until after practice." The monotonous questioning was starting to wear on his nerves. It was always the same conversation with the gigantic boy.

"But Muro-chin…" Murasakibara whimpered, his lower lip now jutting out at an unnatural angle, "I'll come back to practice. I just want some snacks."

Himuro raised a thin brow. "You'll come back to practice? For some reason, I don't believe you." He placed a thin arm on Murasakibara's thick one. "But if you stay for all of practice and work hard, I'll buy you as many snacks as you want."

Purple eyes hardened in contemplation, assessing the small black-haired boy in front of them. "As many as I want?" Himuro nodded, a slight smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. With snacks as bait, Murasakibara would fall into line as easily as a herding animal. "I guess that's fine…" Murasakibara's eyes narrowed, keen intelligence sparking in the unnaturally-colored orbs. "You know what, Muro-chin?"

"What, Atsushi?" Himuro replied, his interest sparked. This would be the first time in their acquaintance that Murasakibara didn't follow his bribe blindly.

"You're a lot like Aka-chin. He used to always buy snacks for me after practice." Murasakibara had a faraway look in his eyes, as if recalling his past at Teikō. "I miss Aka-chin."

Himuro scoffed, irate at the mention of Murasakibara's old captain. "Then why did you come here instead of going to Rakuzan?"

There was another pout, accompanied by an expression of gloom. "Aka-chin wanted us all to go to different high schools. He forbade me from going to Rakuzan with him." Murasakibara paused for a moment, then reached into the pocket of his shorts. He pulled out a sheet of thick parchment, folded into a tiny square and crumpled a little at the edged. Then Murasakibara beamed at Himuro, thrusting the folded paper in the shorter boy's line of sight. "But now I get to see him again! Aka-chin misses me! I'm sooooo excited to see Aka-chin again."

Murasakibara folded his arms across his broad chest, hugging himself and grinning all the while. Himuro simply stood there, smiling disdainfully at his childish teammate. "Well, you'd better get back to practicing, or else Akashi will be disappointed in you when he sees you again."

Murasakibara's childish mannerism melted off his face, baring the serious expression that he saved for frustrating matches. "You're right, Muro-chin. I'd better start practicing for real or else Aka-chin will be mad at me." His expression brightened once more, although this time, it seemed almost as if the cheerfulness was forced. "You still owe me snacks after practice though, Muro-chin."

Himuro gave Murasakibara a tap on the back, pushing him towards the courts. "Yes, Atsushi, I'll still buy you snacks after practice."

In response, Murasakibara flashed him one last grin before bounding off to join the rest of his team.

Himuro cast a cryptic glance towards his teammate, assessing Murasakibara's vibrant expression of emotions. "Aka-chin, hmm? To think that one little letter can change Atsushi this much. I wonder what that Rakuzan boy is planning." Murasakibara and the rest of Yōsen signaled to the slight boy, stopping his musing. Figuring out the red-haired boy's intentions would have to wait until after practice. Himuro sent one last berating glance towards the giant before he trotted towards the center of the gymnasium to join the rest of his team.

Seijūrō Akashi sat at his desk, hands folded together in contemplation. A smirk of satisfaction sat upon his lips and his heterochromatic eyes were obscured by his closed eyelashes.

In his fist, he held the last of the 6 letters that had been sent out to all of the former Teikō starters. In Akashi's own elegant penmanship, the words upon the letter stated:

_Dear 'Generation of Miracles',_

_During this last year of separation, I, Seijūrō Akashi, have come to the realization that within our own distinct teams, we have all improved significantly. As basketball players, each of us has grown and has come to master our own individual style. This period independence, however, has also made me realize that we all still lack something. _

_The crucial thing that is missing in our play is the rest of the 'Generation of Miracles'. Together, we all unlocked our true potential. At Teikō, we were limited only by our immaturity. The sudden growth that we all had was terrifying, so our immature selves decided that the best way to deal with our rising horror was to suppress it and to break apart the environment that had forced us to grow. As I watch all of you become one with your new teams, I yearn to rekindle the fire that had nurtured all of us as both basketball players and as people. _

_I now understand what we must do. We, the 'Generation of Miracles' must come together again. With the aide of our new teams, we have found the last piece needed to become the perfect team. Now that we are past our periods of immaturity and terror, there is nothing that is stopping us from becoming the best team in Japan._

_Having said this, I order all of you to apply and to make it into Kyōto University. There, we will all be reacquainted and will once again play together. _

_You will not be allowed to attend another University, nor will you be allowed to discontinue your education. Nor will any of you accept any offers from any professional team, no matter how much money is offered to you. _

_Do not misunderstand my demand. This is not a request, but an order. If any of you refuse this, know that you will face consequences._

_I look forward to our reunion at Kyōto University._

_Sincerely, Seijūrō Akashi_

He finished reading his letter for the hundredth time, still satisfied by the contents. Soon, he would be reunited with his fellow teammates at Kyōto and he would have the chance to once again play alongside his friends.

Akashi's friends, for, after pondering their relationship for almost a year, that was what Akashi decided that they were. Each and every one of the ex-Teikō players were his dearest friends. While he was separated from them, he felt a loneliness that he had never felt before.

This was Akashi's second chance to lead his team to the top. This time, however, he was determined to do it right.

The 'Generation of Miracles would never again be broken apart. This was absolute.

_A/N Yay! I've started another story. This will be a multi-chapter fic, but it won't be too long. Nor will it be this sporadic. This is simply an intro. The next chapter will skip directly to the Generation of Miracle's University days. _

_Also, I didn't know how to properly format the names. I put their names in the way that they would be placed in English, since this fic is written in English. I know that in Japan, the names are reverses, but I wasn't quite sure, so I'll just keep their names this way for now._

_And also, one last thing. The OOSness in this chapter is done purposely. In future chapters, I will try to stick more to their actual personalities, but in this chapter, the Generation of Miracles are acting differently because of the letter that was sent out by Akashi. _


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted, throwing himself into the smaller boy's arms. He pressed his cheek into Kuroko's chest, his shock of blond hair pressing into said boy's jaw. Kuroko spat the offending strands from his mouth, his face contorted in disgust. _

_With detached, systematic movements, the phantom pushed the clingy boy to the ground, his face as expressionless as always. "Kise-kun, please stop jumping on me. You're too heavy."_

_Kise let crocodile tears well in his eyes and a pout sit on his lips. "Kurokocchi, you're so mean. Why would you call me fat? We haven't seen each other in forever and this is how you treat me?" Kise blubbered, hands reaffixed to the fabric of Kuroko's shirt._

_"Kise-kun, stop exaggerating. We saw each other a month ago, remember?" Kuroko stated, voice monotone. He attempted to pry the enthusiastic male off of him, but to no avail._

_"But Kurokocchi…"_

_"Kise, stop bothering Tetsu." Aomine interrupted, his hand gripping Kise's shoulder._

_With the attention span of a three-year-old, Kise forgot all about pestering Kuroko and instead launched himself into Aomine's arms. "Aominecchi! I'm soooo glad I can finally see you again. When we get to the gym, will you play me one on one, please? I've been training soooo hard ever since I got Akashicchi's letter. I'm…" A strong, tan hand clamped over Kise's mouth, rendering the rest of his sentence inaudible._

_Aomine copied Kuroko's earlier actions, pushing the blond to the ground unceremoniously. Dust motes flew into the air, encircling Kise's figure. He coughed, the powder catching in his lungs, before glowering playfully at the looming male before him. "Aominecchi and Kurokocchi are mean. Why'd you have to push me? I'm just being nice."_

_"The problem is you're lack of manners, Kise. No one will ever take you seriously if you always jump around like a child." Taped fingers slid glasses up the bridge of a proud nose, lenses glinting in the sunlight. A carved apple rested in the palm of Midorima's hand, a forefinger curved around the rounded sphere as to prevent it from tumbling to the concrete below._

_At the shooter's entrance, both Aomine and Kise let out a sigh of irritation. Kuroko, on the other hand, responded with a polite greeting, nodding towards the taller boy. "Hello, Midorima-kun. How have you been?"_

_"I have been just fine, thank you for asking Kuroko." Midorima replied, his answer also holding the air of politeness. Although both men spoke to one another politely, there was hostility in the air between them, on borne from unresolved irritation._

_"Midorimacchi, I have manners! My manager says that…" Kise cut in, seemingly unaware of the tension strung like a live wire between the two other boys._

_"Please don't bring your extracurricular activities into this situation. Relying on an old man that's paid to make you happy is embarrassing." Midorima retorted, sniffing haughtily. _

"Whoa, Midorima, be nice to Kise. It's not his fault that he's stupid." Aomine shouted, followed by a bark of raucous laughter. Kuroko attempted to silence him with a light blow to the stomach, but his intervention only resulted in Aomine's laughter increasing in both pitch and force, booming throughout the courtyard in which the four of them stood.

Kise, ever-offended by this unfair treatment, took the chance to slink away, taking refuge over by the wide trunk of a nearby oak tree. He sulked in silence, forehead resting against the grainy tree bark.

"Kise-chin, when I see you acting like a baby, I really want to crush you." Murasakibara intonated, his colossal hand resting upon the top of Kise's head. The purple-haired giant was bending down in order to reach Kise's head, an empty chocolate wrapper crushed in his unoccupied fist. A bored, yet condescending expression was in his face, as if Kise was a bug under his gaze.

Kise jumped at the sudden appearance of the other boy, a feminine squeak breaking the barrier of his lips. "Murasakibaracchi! Why'd you scare me like that?"

Murasakibara glared down at Kise, malice in his gaze. "Because I want to crush you!"

With an "Eek", Kise scrambled away from the other boy, running to the sanctuary of Kuroko's arms. "Kurokocchi, protect me! Murisakibara's going to crush me!"

Kuroko let out a small sigh, before turning to his unwanted hitchhiker. "Kise-kun, please stop being so dramatic."

"B…bu…but Kurokocchi! He seemed really scary this time! What if he's serious now?" Kise wailed, wringing his arms around Kuroko's neck.

"Murasakibara isn't serious and you know it, Kise. Your idiocy is already grating on my nerves." Midorima grated out, irritation flashing in his green eyes.

"I'll crush you, Kise-chin." Murasakibara threatened, his tremendous figure towering above Kise's.

"Now, now, Atsushi. Please stop riling Ryōta up. You know that he tends to be melodramatic." An elegant voice sang out, causing the five to turn towards it unwittingly. "And Ryōta, please stop clinging to Tetsuya; its unsightly, not to mention completely unwarranted."

"Akashi, it seems that you have finally arrived." Midorima nodded towards the slighter male.

"Ah, yes. I had been delayed by some unexpected setbacks; however, everything is taken care of now." Akashi responded with a delicate flip of his wrist.

"Aka-chin, Kise-chin is being annoying again. He's hiding behind Kuroko even after you told him not to." Murasakibara droned out, his hand reattaching itself to Kise's head, pulling the smaller man out from his hiding spot.

"Hey, let go of me, Murasakibaracchi! Kurokocchi asked me to hold onto him so that he doesn't fall down." Kise wailed, limps flailing comically. Murasakibara simply stared at him, obviously not believing him in the slightest.

"Kise-kun, please don't lie. And don't drag me into your punishment, either." Kuroko droned out, staring blankly at Kise.

Aomine, who had just recovered from his earlier laughing fit, began chuckling yet again, murmuring to himself, "Kise's so getting it this time. I can't wait until he gets punished." A maniacal grin contorted the dark man's face, giving him an almost demonic presence.

"Why did I agree to come here again? Ugh, all of you are still so immature." Midorima bemoaned, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose out of reflex.

"All of you, please calm down. Shintarō, you came because I ordered you to do so. If you have any objections, please confer with me in private, where I will be more than happy to discuss assist you with anything that you should need. Daiki, please stop gloating. If you continue to do so, I will punish you as well. Atsushi, there will be no tattle-tailing. You cannot call Ryōta a baby if you are acting as one as well. And finally, Ryōta..." Heterochromatic eyes riveted on the blond, causing the boy to turn an unnatural white. "I understand your excitement; however, I do not think that your behavior is appropriate at this time. Is this understood?" All four of the reprimanded boys nodded towards the shorter boy, sheepish looks upon their faces. Kuroko simply stood there, staring vacantly, as he had done nothing wrong.

A peculiar expression crossed Kuroko's face before he turned towards Aomine. "Aomine-kun, where is Momoi-san?"

Aomine blanched, sending a petrified look towards Akashi. 'Uhhh, well… Ya see…"

"Satsuki will not be attending Kyōto with us this year. She was unable to get in, so she is at the University of Tokyo instead." Akashi finished for him, eyes like flint chips.

"Whaaa?" was the general consensus. Even Midorima looked shocked, his non-bandaged hand covering his gaping mouth.

"I do not understand the school's decision, either. Especially since her academics were far above the rest of ours, sans me. This is one of the things that I needed to smooth over. She will be attending with us next year; however her integration into our current school year will be impossible."

The rest of the group shuddered at the ridiculous amount of power that Akashi toted around. The fact that he could convince a prestigious university like Kyōto was both humbling and terrifying.

"I'm gonna miss Momocchi." Kise keened, albeit much more reserved than he had been earlier.

"There is nothing that we can do about it at this point. The only thing that we are able do is to move on with the rest of the year and await Satsuki's return next year. With this being said, we should all move into our rooms and familiarize ourselves with the campus. After all, we have our first basketball practice this afternoon." Without further ado, Akashi strode towards the registration building, the five other ex-Teikō members trailing behind with a mixture of grief and exhalation in their hearts. Finally, the day that they had been waiting for had commenced. The 'Generation of Miracles' were once again reunited.

_A/N. It seems that my labeling was a little unclear. I'm sorry about that. When I said GomXGom, I meant that all of them were involved romantically with one another. Having said this, some pairings will be more pronounced than others, but the general idea is that they are all together. I understand that this will be a difficult concept to write, but I want to further explore the emotions behind all of the Generation of Miracles, not just one or two individuals. The part that captivated me most about this story is the deeper inner workings of Teikō and the complex emotional connections between the 6 characters. That's why I feel that all of them could be compatible, whether it be in friendship or romantic involvement. If this makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry, however it is the way that this will be written._

_I'm sorry about the rambling, but I just wanted to clear that up. It'll be at least a week until I update, as I will be on vacation, so I churned this out for all of you. And thanks to all the reads/follows/favorites/reviews. They are very much appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

"Akashicchi, I think I love you!" Kise cried, wrapping his arms around the redhead. Akashi smirked smugly at the blond, trying to suppress his rapidly-inflating ego.

"It's nothing, Ryōta. This was one of the things that I took care of before meeting with you." With slow movements, Akashi untwined Kise's fingers from neck, letting the limbs fall back along the length of their owner's body.

"But it's still impressive, Aka-chin." Murasakibara said, his enormous body stretched out along a bed.

"I thought that four-man rooms were only available to second years. How did you manage to convince the staff to allow us to board in one?" Midorima inquired from the bathroom as he placed his toiletries atop the counter.

"It was no problem. Besides, all of you are the reason that the school board allowed it. We are the legendary Generation of Miracles, after all. We are expected to be the figure-heads of Kyōto's athletic program. Complying with our wishes is the administration's job."

"But, Akashi-kun, there are only four beds and there are six of us." Kuroko pointed out, his fingers splayed towards the living space, in which the Generation of Miracles were all in different stages of unpacking.

"Tetsuya, do not worry. Next to this room is a normal two-man room. We will switch out beds in an orderly manner, so that all of us get a chance in the four-man room." Akashi explained with the flick of a wrist.

"Tch, that sounds like too much work. Me 'n Tetsu'll stay in there." Aomine said, slinging his arm over Kuroko's back. Kuroko made no move to either affirm or deny Aomine's statement, still blankly staring at Akashi.

Akashi nodded towards the dark boy. "Well, if it's fine with y..."

"Nooooooo! I wanna sleep with Kurokocchi too! Akashicchi, don't let him steal my Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted, rushing forward to protectively hug Kuroko. His amber eyes were narrowed at the glowering male still draped over Kuroko.

"He doesn't belong to you. Besides, who says that Tetsu likes you better, Kisee? He chose me as his light." Aomine scowled, glaring at the blond.

"He only chose you because I wasn't in the basketball club yet."

"Umm, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, please stop fighting." Kuroko said, trying to break up the argument. His interjection, however, went unheeded as the two continued to argue.

"Oh yeah?" Tanned fingers clenched Kise's shirt, wrinkling the fabric at his collar bone.

"Yeah." Kise wriggled out of the larger male's grasp, bracing his fists for a fight.

"Silence." The cold word reverberated throughout the room, causing the two arguing boys to freeze mid-argument. Five heads turned towards Akashi, his heterochromatic eyes aglow with repressed fury. "Daiki, Ryōta, if the two of you do not stop fighting, there will be consequences." Both boys turned away from one another with reluctance, scowls still affixed to their lips. "Now, how about the two of you ask Kuroko what he wants, instead of bickering like children."

Five pairs of eyes riveted themselves upon the phantom player. "What do you want, Kuroko?" Midorima said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I don't care either way."

"Kuro-chin, you need to make a decision. If you don't, I'll crush you." Murasakibara threatened, his large hand alighting upon Kuroko's head.

"Murasakibara-kun, don't put your hand on my head," Kuroko said, shrugging the giant appendage off his skull. "To be honest, I want to be in the four-man room with everyone tonight. I think that Aomine-kun and Kise-kun should get the two-man dorm, since they both want to sleep there anyway."

"But Kurokocchi...

"But Tetsu..."

"Ryōta, Daiki, you will move into the two-man room. It doesn't have to be your permanent residence, however, for tonight, you must comply to Kuroko's wishes." Akashi proclaimed. Both the blond and the colbalt-haired male looked like they wished to argue, but when Akashi sent them a mismatched glare, they wisely chose to keep their mouths shut.

In less-than-enthusiastic voices, both chorused, "Yes, Akashi(cchi)", before trudging forlornly to their room, luggage dragging behind them.

"Hey, Aka-chin, Mido-chin, Kuro-chin. I'm going to take a nap before practice, so don't bother me." Murasakibara exclaimed, pulling the covers around his gigantic body.

"Just be sure to wake up before practice, Atsushi." Came Akashi's lazy drawl.

"Meh" was his only response before the drone of snores resounded throughout the room.

"He really is quite a handful." Midorima said, ears plugged in a vain attempt to block out the reverberating chorus of snores emanating from Murasakibara.

"You're one to talk, Midorima-kun. You won't do anything without listening to Oha-Asa and getting your precious 'lucky item' for the day." Kuroko reasoned, his arms inside a dresser, meticulously storing his clothes within its wooden maw.

"That argument is entirely irrelevant." Midorima defended, pushing his glasses up in order to hide his aghast expression. "I need my lucky items in order to ensure that my shooting is perfect. He does not need a multitude of naps in order to secure his 'ultimate defense'."

"Midorima-kun, for the last time, the horoscopes don't make your shot go in. You make the shot go in."

"Man proposes, god disposes. Those that follow the ways of the stars are rewarded with the luck of the gods. This is why Oha-Asa exists. And this is why I continue to follow its wise words."

"Mido-chin, Kuro-chin, stop fighting. I'm trying to nap before I have to go to practice. And Mido-chin, I need my naps. If I don't get my naps, I want to crush everyone. So let me nap or I'll crush you." Murasakibara grouched from underneath his covers.

"Okay, Murasakibara-kun. I'll stop bothering Midorima-kun. Just go to sleep, okay?"

More snores ricocheted throughout the room.

"Ah Tetsuya, always the diplomat. Thank you for stopping the argument before it escalated beyond unkind words." Akashi swept in the room, his shōgi yukata draped over his lithe form.

"Are you playing yourself again, Akashi?" Midorima inquired.

"As a matter of fact, I was wondering if you would do the honor of playing me. I do miss our matches."

"If you wish, Akashi. I must warn you, though. I have been extensively reading shōgi strategies. It will be much more difficult to defeat me now." Midorima said, a smug smirk tugging at his lips. His new strategy was foolproof. Even the mighty Seijūrō Akashi would fall before it.

"Lesser men have tried and greater men have failed. Let's see how much you have improved over the last three years, Shintarō." Akashi quipped, a sadistic grin also warping his lips. "You are not the only one who has refined his shōgi strategy during our three year separation."

"Challenge accepted, Akashi." The two strode into another room, presumably where Akashi has set up the shōgi board.

Kuroko trailed silently behind the pair before placing a slim hand on Akashi's shoulder. At the physical contact, Akashi jumped, his normally composed expression contorting into one of shock, if for only a second.

"Is there something you need, Tetsuya?" Akashi said, his elegant timbre still slightly shaken.

Kuroko nodded. "I was wondering if I could watch you play. No one ever taught me how to play shōgi, so this is the perfect opportunity to learn."

With a slightly berating smile, Akashi gestured towards the shōgi board set up in the center of the empty room. "Of course you can watch us play. I have no objection to you expanding your strategic thoughts. I assume that Shintarō has no objections either?" Akashi asked with a slight nod towards the taller male.

"Of course not, Akashi. It will be nice to have a witness when I finally defeat you." Midorima said, his glasses glinting in the faint light.

With both of his teammate's affirmations, Kuroko folded his legs, sitting next to the shōgi board. Wordlessly, both Midorima and Akashi sat on opposing sides, with Midorima sliding a black piece across the board.

The game had finally begun.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand. How could my strategy have failed? According to the online guide, it's foolproof against over-confident players!" Midorima cried, sending a scathing glance towards the redhead that once again, destroyed Midorima in shōgi.

"I have encountered that strategy before. If one recognizes it, the attack is easy to negate. If it makes you feel better, Shintarō, you did play a lot better than you did in the past. Your counterattack was enacted perfectly." Akashi said, half condescending, half comforting.

"That does nothing to ease my smarting ego, Akashi." Midorima snorted.

"It's okay, Midorima-kun. Akashi never loses, so don't take the loss too hard."

"I don't think you have any right to patronize me, considering that you have actually beaten him before."

"Oh yeah, Kuro-chin did beat Aka-chin once." Murasakibara muttered wonderingly. "I wanna beat Aka-chin someday. I almost had him in middle school that one time but..." The violet-haired teen trailed off, silenced by the malicious heterochromatic gaze focused on him.

"I suggest another change of topic. I do not wish to revisit my moments of weakness, especially as we head to basketball practice." Akashi coldly threatened, fury rolling off his small body in tangible waves.

"Hey Aominecchi, look. For once we're not the ones being yelled at." Kise shouted, holding his hand towards the tan boy.

With an arrogant smirk on his face, Aomine met his outstretched hand, the smack of skin against skin resounding throughout the empty corridor. "Hell yeah. I consider this a win for us."

"You two made up quickly, considering that you were at each other's throats a couple hours ago." Kuroko contemplated, his brow scrunched in concentration.

Aomine shrugged. "Kise is hard to stay mad at for long."

"Awwwww, Aominecchi's being nice. If only he was this nice all the time." Kise tried to catapult himself into Aomine's arms, only to find a giant body intercepting him.

"Kise-chin, please calm down. We're almost to the practice gym. I don't want you scaring away our new teammates." Murasakibara stated, arms folded across his chest in an attempt at intimidation.

"Oh, sorry Murasakibaracchi. I got a little over-excited." Kise mumbled abashedly.

"It's fine, Ryōta. Don't worry." Akashi said as he threw open the door to the gymnasium. "Our new teammates will get used to us eventually"

"Hi everyone! I'm Ryōta Kise. I'll be playing with you all from now on, so take good care of me." Kise bellowed with an eager wave of his hand.

The look on the Generation of Miracles new teammates was priceless. All of those that were haphazardly dribbling and shooting stopped and gawked at the over-enthusiastic blond.

Aomine stalked behind Kise, whacking him atop the head. "What did Murasakibara just say, Kisee? Gah, you're such a dumbass."

"But Akashicchi said..." Kise tried to defend himself, but only found another hand smashing into his skull.

"Kise, this is an all-time low, even for you. Sometimes, I can't believe your idiocy." Midorima added his own opinion with a disdainful sniff.

"Ahh, you must be the much-anticipated Generation of Miracles. Your reputation precedes you." A tall, middle-aged man said, his hand outstretched towards Akashi. With a small smile, Akashi obliged, interlocking their fingers in an intimate, yet dis attatched handshake. "My name is Waki Ukyou. I'm the head coach for the Kyōto basketball team. It's an honor to have the five of you on our team."

"Coach, if I may be as rude as to interrupt, there are six of us in the Generation of Miracles." Akashi stated, dragging Kuroko into the elder man's line of sight.

The man's eyes widened as he took in Kuroko's slight form. "You're kidding, right?" The coach scoffed, sneering at Kuroko disdainfully. "This kid isn't suited to play middle school basketball, let alone college ball. Is this your idea of a joke? I refuse to accept this." By the end of his tirade, the coach was fuming, his cheeks a blotchy red. At this point, the entire gymnasium gawked at Kuroko, eyebrows raised in disbelief and mockery.

"I knew the Generation of Miracles were too good to be true." And "What kind of sick joke is this" rends the air, filling the gymnasium with angry utterances.

Akashi raised the palm of his hand, demanding silence. The mutters continued, swelling in both number and loudness. Unperturbed, Akashi let his voice ring out, the pure demand within its timbre dredging attention from all within the confines of the gymnasium. "You will all remain silent until we explain ourselves and our abilities. I am Seijūrō Akashi of the generation of Miracles, a starter at both Teikō junior high and Rakuzan high school as point guard."

He gestured towards Aomine, indicating that he would introduce himself next. "I am Daiki Aomine, power forward of the Generation of Miracles and I started as the ace of both Teikō junior high and Tōō high school." He smacked Kise on the head. "This guy already introduced himself, but you might as well hear it again." He muttered quietly. "God knows he never shuts up."

"Aominecchi, why are you always so mean?" Kise pouted before screaming, "I am Ryōta Kise, small forward from the Generation of Miracles. I started at Teikō junior high for two years as well as starting at Kaijō high school for all three years. I am a part time model and my favorite color is..."

Murasakibara's hand slid around the base of Kise's throat, stopping his tirade. "That's enough, Kise-chin. Everyone else has to go too." With is grip unwavering, Murasakibara said, "My name is Atsushi Murasakibara, center for the Generation of Miracles. Like everyone else, I started at Teikō, as well as at my high school, Yōsen."

"Hm. It would seem that it is my turn now." Haughtily, Midorima scoffed, glasses shifted upon his nose. "Shintarō Midorima, shooting guard at both Teikō and Shūtoku's."

The five members of the Generation of Miracles then turned to Kuroko, awaiting the shadow's introduction. "Umm, hello, I'm Te..."

Akashi silenced him with a hand upon his shoulder. "This is Tetsuya Kuroko, the Generation of Miracle's phantom sixth man. He is the reason that the Generation of Miracles has been reunited. If you want the Generation of Miracles, you need to accept him as well. No Tetsuya, no Generation of Miracles. Do I make myself clear?" Absolute silence permeated the room, with not even the coach able to speak.

After what seemed like ages of tense silence, the head coach finally regained his tongue. "I guess that he can stay on, since we already accepted his application, but I don't see how he can do anything for the team."

Behind the coach, a menacing brunet stalked angrily into view, his brown eyes boring into Akashi's mismatched ones. "I don't see how any of them can contribute to our team. How about we test their capabilities first? The Generation of Miracles seems like a pretty name for a bunch of pretty, useless guys. I mean, one of them is a freaking model." He pointed an accusing finger towards Kise, who balked, his cheerful demeanor replaced with the serious one that he adopted only when playing basketball.

Kise growled, "Akashicchi, he..."

Akashi stopped the fuming teen with a hand against the blond's chest. "Patience, Ryōta. He'll learn our capabilities soon enough."  
Akashi turned to the Generation of Miracles, all repressing violent anger. He made eye contact with each of them before nodding resolutely. "We needed to make our abilities known at some time. How about we show all of you with a three-on-three match?"

The coach shrugged, complacent with the idea. The angry boy seemed to choke on his words, before turning inquiringly towards his coach. "Coach Ukyou, I don't like it. How about we play them instead?"

Consideration etched across the elder's face. "Well, Eiji does have a point there. But there are six players to test, hmm."

"We accept both challenges. This way, there will be no doubt. Besides, today is a good day for Cancers. I feel the uncharacteristic urge to crush you all." Midorima interjected, angrily pushing up his glasses. With careful, practiced movements, he began unwinding the bandages around his hands.

"That's unfair Mido-chin. You took my line." Murasakibara whined, playfully glaring at the bespectacled boy.

Midorima shook his statement off with an off-hand, "You can't be too predictable, lest you risk being easy to read."

"I hope we're on opposite teams so I can crush you, Mido-chin."

"Who cares? I just wanna play my hardest for once." Aomine grunted, shoulder whirring around in a stretch.

"Yay! I call being on a different team that Aominecchi. Oohh, I also wanna be on Kurokocchi's team since Akashicchi's mean and won't let me sleep with Kurokocchi." Kise cried, dragging Kuroko closer towards him.

"Who says that you get Tetsu? We haven't played together since middle school. I miss my shadow." Aomine pulled Kuroko back from Kise, initiating a tug-of-war match over the tiny teen.

Kuroko glanced indifferently towards both teens. "Why do you both keep fighting over me? You never did this back at Teikō."

"Why are you two so predictable?" Midorima sighed, sliding his immaculately wrapped bandages inside his bag. "It makes you both annoying."

"Shut up, Midorima(cchi)!" Both Aomine and Kise shouted, glaring at the shooting guard.

Kuroko and Akashi shared a bemused look. Finally, with a quirked lip, Akashi stated, "Daiki, Tetsuya and Shintarō will be on one team, while Ryōta, Atsushi and myself will be on another. Is that clear."

"But Akashicchi, I wanna be with Kurokocchi." Kise whined, gripping the shorter boy tighter. "Aominecchi always gets to play with Kurokocchi."

"Ryōta, no complaining. My orders are absolute." Akashi shot back, eyes promising agony if Kise objected further.

"Fine. But I call Kurokocchi next time." Kise promised, sending one last wistful glance toward the stoic boy before standing between Akashi and Murasakibara.

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun, but I'm not going to lose. Actually, that goes for all of you, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun. I can't stand being underestimated again, so I'm going to crush you with all I can." Kuroko deadpanned, nodding resolutely towards his three teammates.

Murasakibara pouts, arms folding across his chest menacingly. "Aka-chin, if we win, tell everyone that they'll get punished if they keep stealing my saying. It's getting annoying."

A bemused smirk flitted across the redhead's lips. "Atsushi, when we win, you'll be the only one allowed to 'crush' people."

"I wouldn't be so confident, Akashi. I have a grudge to settle with you. I did promise to teach you defeat, after all." Midorima states, grabbing a fallen basketball from the floor and taking a practice shot. The ball soared into the hoop, swishing through the net without touching the surrounding metal. Appreciative murmurs sounded from the crowd, but the Generation of Miracles paid the noise no heed, focusing instead on the other team before them.

"Let's stop with the threats already and get playing" Aomine huffed, also gripping a basketball in his large palms. Next to him, Kuroko nodded in affirmation, eyes wide and observant.

"Okay, first to 15 points wins." Akashi pointed towards the rude brunet. "You, act as referee."

He scowled before sauntering between the adversaries. He threw the ball in the air and the game began.

Murasakibara easily won the tip off, his massive size giving him a clear advantage. Immediately, he passed the ball to Kise, who dribbled it over to the hoop. He tried to shoot, but Aomine blocked his way, forcing Kise to pass to Akashi. The second he passed, however, he noticed his error. Kuroko's teal hair caught the corner of his eye.

"Damn" Kise hissed, fingers already detached from the ball.

Kuroko intercepted the ball with a light tap, passing the ball to Midorima, who promptly sank in a three pointer. Midorima stalked back to defense as per usual, but forgot that he was playing against old teammates, who knew his tendency to walk away from a finished play. Below the net, Murasakibara was ready, already rebounding the ball with a pass to Akashi. Aomine attempted to stop him, but was easily ankle-broken, falling ungracefully to the ground. Akashi passed to Kise, who dunked the ball, hard.

Kuroko, however, was waiting below the net to send a pass towards Aomine. With a flashy wink and a cheeky grin, he grabbed the pass, laughing as he dribbled towards the hoop. A yellow flash, however, blocked him, engaging him in a one-on-one.

"Just like old times, eh, Aominecchi?" Kise grinned, reaching out to steal the ball.

"Ha, just like old times? This is nothing like old times." Aomine smirked, passing the ball to Kuroko. Kise's eyes widened as Aomine effectively bypassed Kise using the same technique Kagami and Kuroko had used against him. As the ball swished into the hoop, Kise shouted, "No fair, Aominecchi."

"This is basketball, _nothing_ is fair." Aomine quipped back, reaching for a rebound. Murasakibara beat him to it, however, and tossed it to Akashi.

Midorima tried to block Akashi, but his emperor's eye made passing the green-haired male simple. Akashi ran in for a lay-up, bringing the score up, 4-5. Midorima grabbed the ball as it fell to the ground and set up for a three-pointer. Gasps flitted around the gym as the ball sailed perfectly in the net, giving Midorima's team another three-pointer.

Akashi received the ball and sent a spiraling pass towards Murasakibara, who ran to the net and smashed in the ball. Murasakibara then passed to Kise, who had initiated his 'perfect copy'. Midorima-esque, he let the ball fly through the hoop in a three-pointer.

Aomine tried for a rebound, only to be stopped by Kise yet again, who was now copying Murasakibara. He stole the ball, then used Kuroko's ignite pass to send it flying towards Akashi.

"Hey, no fair, Kisee!" Aomine growled at the blond.

Kise just grinned flippantly, running towards the play as he shot back, "This is basketball, _nothing_ is fair."

"Bastard." Aomine cried, running after the laughing blond.

Midorima moved to defend the basket against Akashi, but was bypassed. With an angry hiss, he ran after the redhead, fingers grazing the ball, sending it spiraling out of bounds. With a flash of white teeth, Aomine threw it towards Kuroko, who sent it flying into the hoop with a 'phantom shot'. With a discreet glance, Kuroko peeked at the scoreboard, which flashed 9-10.

Aomine ran to block Kise from scoring, but Kise copied Aomine and slid around his defense. Aomine swiped at the ball, but Kise used Aomine's 'formless shot' and let it fly into the hoop. Beneath the hoop, Murasakibara rebounded and sent a pass flying to Akashi.

As Akashi approached the basket, Midorima darted in front of him yet again. Akashi glared at the bespectacled male, but otherwise, made no other move to acknowledge his presence. He moved to pass back to Murasakibara, but Midorima anticipated the movement and blocked it with a large hand.

"I refuse to lose to you again. I will teach you defeat." Midorima shouted as he stole the ball. Heterochromatic eyes widened as Midorima sank another three-pointer. The transition had happened too fast for him to stop it. Spitefully, Akashi ankle-broke Midorima then sprinted towards the basket.

"I refuse to lose to someone that relies upon only one strategy." Akashi barked back, retrieving the ball and letting lose his own three-pointer. It hit the hoop, spinning around the metal with a screech, before it fell in. "Shintarō, today, this is as far as you go."

The 'Generation of Miracles' stared at one another, resolve etched upon each of their faces. With the score at 14-13, the next shot would determine the outcome of the game. Even though it was a practice match, they put their all into the next point, hoping to prove to one another their dominance.

"I refuse to lose." Murasakibara bellowed, Thor's hammer activated. With eyes wide, Aomine moved to stop his dnk, but he was too slow. It seemed to enter the hoop in slow motion, drawing the eyes of all both participation in the game and watching from the sidelines.

With an awe-filled voice, Eiji shouts. "The three-on-three match is over, with the…" He looked at Akashi, unknowing what to call his team. No side had been determined before the start of the match. "Uhhh, Seijūrō Akashi's team wins with a score of 16-13.

Akashi smirked at the miffed boy that stood in the center of the court, glasses flashing in the cheap florescent light of the gym. "Sorry Shintarō. It would seem that my lesson in defeat will have to wait another day."

Midorima huffed, arms crossed in suppressed anger. "One of these days, Akashi. One of these days."

"Hey, it's okay Midorimacchi. You still have me. Kise exclaimed, flashing the irate boy a beaming smile.

Midorima sneered, and then turned on his heel. "Die, you blond idiot."

Kise wrapped his arms around Kuroko's bicep, clinging to the smaller boy fervently. "Kurokocchi, why is Midorimacchi always so cruel?"

"Because you're annoying." Was Kuroko's deadpan response.

"Ahhhhhhhh, why does everyone hate me? I'm so nice." Kise bemoaned, whilst being ignored by his teammates.

"Aka-chin, do we really have to play another game? I'm too hungry to play again." Murasakibara groaned, holding his stomach in false agony.

"That is for Coach Ukyou to decide." Akashi arched a skeptical brow towards the aged man, awaiting a response.

Said man seemed flustered. His eyes darted back and forth between all six boys, awe etched upon his face. Brows furrowed as if in thought before they settled upon Kuroko. With reverence in his voice' he said, "I think that these six boys have proven themselves worthy of the title, 'Generation of Miracles'. I see no reason to test their abilities further." With his hand outstretched towards Kuroko, he proclaimed, "Welcome to the Kyōto university basketball team."

With a blank face, Kuroko accepted the coach's hand. "The pleasure is ours, Coach Ukyou."

_A/N Ughhhhhh, finally finished. I have to say, I kinda hate this chapter. I've edited it over and over, but I'm still not satisfied with it. It's just that I want to move on with the story. This is pretty much the last chapter of set-up, so the real story starts now. Actually, next chapter, the action starts. So, I'll publish this crappy chapter and hope that y'all stay with me for one more chapter._

_Also, I just want to say thanks to all my readers/reviewers/followers. I love you all._


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Kise, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in a few, okay?" Aomine roared, jacket in hand.

Kise peered at the other boy between golden lashes. With his usual enthusiastic tone, he called out, "Okay Aominecchi. Say hi to pretty girls for me."

"Tch." Was Aomine's reply, along with the reverberation of the slammed door. At the loud sound, Kise let out a sigh of relief. With Aomine finally gone, he could relieve a little tension.

Kise let his animated façade slip away, leaving a sexually-frustrated, dissatisfied boy in its wake. He let out an embittered scoff, amused by the irony behind his earlier words. What he wanted wasn't one of the busty girls that Aomine fucked around with. Actually, he didn't want a girl at all. What he wanted was his beloved…

"Kurokocchi." Kise moaned, eyes fluttering shut as he imagined the tiny phantom player standing before him, pale blue eyes peering at him beneath a lidded gaze. He palmed himself through his boxers as he imagined cerulean strands of hair falling over his chest as Kuroko's head darted across his skin. As he took hold of his growing erection, the hand that grasped him was smaller and softer than his own basketball-calloused hand.

With his unoccupied hand, Kise slid his boxers down his legs, envisioning Kuroko reaching behind him and hooking the fabric in his svelte hands. Now that Kise's legs were bared of any material, he saw Kuroko straddle him, the smaller boy, pressing his groin into Kise's. In Kise's fantasy, Kuroko was also devoid of clothing, his arousal glinting with a combination of sweat and pre-cum. Kuroko's small fingers grasped both erections in his hand, running slowly up to the tips. Kise's hand enacted the motion, dragging slowly up his own length. He saw Kuroko's thumb swipe at the mushroom tip, smearing his juices with Kise's. A pink tongue slipped through thin lips as Kuroko stared in concentration at his hand, gradually pumping faster along his length.

"Mmm, Kise-kun." Pretend Kuroko panted, removing his hand from the two erections. "Please Kise-kun, suck me." This Kuroko jutted his hips in front of Kise's face, his arousal inches from the model's soft lips. Kise used his unoccupied hand to place a finger in his mouth, as he fantasized that it was Kuroko's erection. He groaned at the intrusion, popping another finger into his mouth to create a more realistic  
girth.

"Kuhohkuhki" He gasped around filled lips, sucking insistently on his own fingers. In his fantasy, tiny fingers clasped his blond hair, thrusting the illusory shaft deeper into his mouth. All the while, Kise pumped himself harder, rapidly reaching his release. When he felt the first burn of release, he withdrew his fingers from his mouth, the imaginary organ slipping onto his chin whilst he cried, "I'm cumming, Kurokocchi!"

Kise's vision went white as his climax washed over him, pleasure coursing throughout his body. He awaited the final stretch of release, only to find that his orgasm didn't come.

A tight pain encircled the hilt of his arousal, gripping tight enough to wrench him away from his finish. With drowsy confusion, his eyes fluttered open, searching for the reason behind his stopped release. Amber eyes darted around the room, bleary vision barely registering the tanned figure that stood before him, grin filled with dark lust. As realization dawned upon him, Kise jumped in surprise, hands darting to conceal his privates.

He looked down in confusion at a foreign sensation along his base, only to find long, tan fingers wrapped around him.

"A…Aominecchi! What are you doing? Let go of me." Kise gasped, attempting to wrench his privates from the other's grasp. In response, Aomine tightened his fingers, squeezing Kise painfully.

Cobalt eyes burned into Kise's teary ones, their irises darkened by lust. In a husky drawl, Aomine said, "I knew you were after my Tetsu, Kise. Look at you, I leave for ten minutes and you're already jacking off to my property."

"Wha…?" Kise wheezed, head swimming due to both halted orgasm and unintelligible circumstance. "What do you mean? Kurokocchi…isn't yours. Kurokocchi doesn't belong…to anybody."

Aomine's non-restricting hand caressed Kise's chest, rising until it reached the protrusion of the blond's chin. "Tetsu is mine, Kise. I own him, the same way I'm about to own you."

"Don't be ridiculous Aominecchi! There's no way that you'll own either of us, ever. Especially not me!" Kise shouted, on the verge of hysteria. He attempted to wriggle away again, but Aomine's hand slid down to his back, crushing him closer to the dark male.

Aomine chuckled darkly, his laughter reverberating through his chest and into Kise's. "But Kise, if you submit to me, I'll let you play with Kuroko. Isn't that what you wanted, to hold your beloved 'Kurokocchi'? If I own you both, you can be with him as often as you like. I don't have a problem sharing what's already mine."

Kise's heart betrayed him, racing at the prospect of actually sleeping with Kuroko. With his heightened state of sexual frustration, even the prospect of being taken by Aomine started to look appealing. "Do…Do you promise, Aominecchi?" Kise murmured, eyes flittering shut.

For a second, Aomine's only response was a deep chuckle, vibrating Kise from the outside. Kise pried his eyes open, about to ask him again, only to have the other's lips upon his. A hot tongue swiped along the seam of Kise's lips, begging for admittance. Kise complied, letting his own tongue slide along the length of Aomine's. He moaned at the sensation, so unlike the few girls that he had kissed. With females, he was in control of the kiss. With Aomine, however, it was a constant struggle for dominance, with the other reigning victorious most of the time.

Kise found that he liked submitting to the larger male.

"Unghh" Kise whimpered around the appendage, attempting to withdraw it from his mouth. Aomine understood, drawing away slowly, his blazing eyes fixated upon Kise. The blond sucked in large gulps of air, refilling his burning lungs.

When Kise's gasping slowed, Aomine husked, "Let's get this this started. I'm eager to see how good a professional model is in bed."

Kise colored, muttering, "'m 'dy."

Aomine leaned in closer, taunting the humiliated boy. "What was that, Kise? I didn't hear you. You should speak a little louder. Say it again.

Kise's flush deepened, dying the rest of his head and neck pink. He took in a deep breath in order to steady his erratic heart. "I said that I'm ready, Aominecchi." He sighed, burrowing his cheek into a tan neck.

Aomine's lips stretched into a grin, sadism lurking within his feral look. "Good. You'd better be." He growled, pushing Kise down with a powerful shove.

_A/N Mwahahahahaha I left ya'll with a cliff hanger. It's okay, though, I'll update within the next few days, so I decided to give all you wonderful people a little AominexKise, a little KisexKuroko and a bit of implied AominexKuroko. _

_Also, this is stretching into something a little bigger than I imagined, but I'm glad with the change. This way, I can work in more characterization, not to mention more smut._


	6. Chapter 6

Aomine was everywhere. His hands caressed every part of Kise's body, lips dancing across his over-sensitized skin. His hands, his feet, his abdomen, everything fell prey to Aomine's hungry maw, his tongue sliding across Kise's skin as if it belonged there.

Kise wanted to cry out, to shout at the dark boy, to tell him that he wanted _Kuroko, _but he found himself unable to utter anything besides shameless moans.

"Tch. Look at yourself, Kise. You're already about to cum and I haven't even touched you yet." Aomine teased, his pointer finger tapping the head of his swollen arousal.

"Ahhh, Aominecchi, please stop teasing. It…ha" Language abandoned him, along with all common sense, when Aomine drew him into his mouth, tongue dancing across hypersensitive skin. Dark blue hair was fisted in thin fingers, pushing the wet heat further down his engorged shaft.

Obscene slurping sounds rang about the room, their loudness causing Kise to frantically look around, terrified of being discovered by one of his teammates. Although Kise was worried about someone, mainly Kuroko, finding out, he couldn't stop himself from crying out in pleasure when Aomine gave him a particularly hard suck.

Aomine somehow found a way to grin around the erection in his mouth, cobalt eyes rising to meet Kise's amber ones. Unveiled heat emanated from those dark eyes, boring into Kise. At the sensual look, he felt heat creep onto his cheeks. Aomine's grin got wider before disappearing altogether as he withdrew his mouth from Kise.

He was loath to admit it, but Kise moaned when Aomine's wicked mouth disappeared.

"I don't know why, but I love seeing your disappointed face." Aomine was close again, his mouth pressed against Kise's collarbone. His words were slightly muffled, but their meaning was perfectly clear.

"Aominecchi…haaa…you're so…cruel to me." Kise tried to fight the sensations that ran along his nerves as Aomine caressed his rear, but was rapidly losing his resolve. The dark boy's head still rested along Kise's neck, blue hair tickling Kise's chin as his tongue traced the contours of the sinewy skin.

"No, that isn't cruel, Kise." He plunged a lubricated finger inside the blond without warning. As he pushed through Kise's sphincter, he cried "This is cruel."

Kise's only reply was a shout of pleasure. Aomine snorted, "Look at you, you can take a finger without any pain. You've been practicing, haven't you Kise." When Kise only whimpered in protest, Aomine twisted his finger, "Lemme guess. You want Kuroko to do this to you, right?" A malicious laugh, "Ha, you want that little guy to take control!" Kise shook his head in denial, but Aomine ignored him, bringing his mouth to Kise's ear and licking the shell hotly. "Well, let me tell you something Kise. He doesn't want to take control. He's a fucked-up little masochist, just like you. The only one that can claim you the way you want is me"

"I'm not a masochist, Aominecchi" Kise objected, wriggling as Aomine used his free hand to press him to the bed. "And neither is Kurokocchi."

Aomine practically spat his reply, his finger curling inside of Kise to strike his prostate mercilessly. "You don't know Tetsu the way that I do. No one knows a shadow better than its light." In a breathless murmur, he crooned, "I understand Tetsu better than anyone else ever could ever hope to."

Another finger was pressed in almost gingerly, a contrast to Aomine's harsh utterances. Without words, he begged Kise to cede, to give up on an argument that neither would win. His forceful hand was lifted from Kise's stomach and trailed along the model's jawline, the pad of his thumb stroking his pale lips with gentleness that stopped Kise's retort in his throat.

It was as if Aomine had transformed, his lips trailing down Kise's face and chest until they reached one of Kise's nipples. He scissorsed his fingers within Kise as he fastened his mouth to the bud, tongue dancing along the hypersensitive flesh gently. He removed his hand from Kise's jaw and placed it at the back of Kise's head, the calloused fingers twining the golden locks at the nape of his neck. The stroking upon sensitive skin sent shivers skyrocketing down his spine and caused Goosebumps to spike across his skin.

Twin pools of blue were shut from Kise's sight as Aomine's eyes fluttered closed, his free hand massaging Kise's abdomen blindly.

"I'm going to put a third finger in now, Kise." Aomine sighed, before sucking Kise's other nipple into his mouth.

Kise whimpered in acknowledgement, giving Aomine permission to breach his body yet again. The third finger entered his body with a dull ache, the sensation teetering between the balance of discomfort and pain.

Aomine, as if sensing his distress, raised his head so that his lips brushed against Kise's. The dark boy then leant forward and swallowed Kise's lips, his tongue coaxing the blond to follow its sensuous movements. Said boy obliged, melting into the kiss with a sharp exhale. Kise had no idea that Aomine would be such a gentle lover.

Kise sighed against the tongue in his mouth, his hips gyrating against Aomine's hand in search of more friction. "I never thought Aominecchi would be so nice. I'm…" Kise's cheeks flushed as Aomine drew away and smirked down at him. "I'm glad you aren't being mean anymore."

"Tch, whatever. Just enjoy it while you can Kise." Aomine drawled, removing his fingers from Kise's body. "Besides, I haven't even started yet." This being said, he pressed the head of his arousal to Kise's entrance, slicking it across the fissure to both lubricate himself and force Kise to relax even farther.

When Aomine was certain that Kise was ready, he lined himself at the entrance, slowly sinking the flared head into Kise's prone body. Kise let out a small exhale at the intrusion, pleasure spiking throughout his entire body. As Aomine's length went farther inside Kise, his breath began to quicken as new awareness swept through his body. Kise could feel each erratic pulsation of blood through Aomine's shaft, the thick veins stimulating his virgin walls. Never before had Kise had anal sex, so the new experience was heightened by exhilaration.

Aomine sank to the hilt, his pubic hair pressing against Kise's own neglected arousal sensually. He shifted slightly, but made no move to continue his ministrations, allowing Kise to adjust to the new experience.

Kise felt hot. His limbs shook with intense pleasure. As white overcame his vision, belated realization dawn upon him and with a hoarse shout of, "Shit!" Kise attained his release, spilling between his and Aomine's stomachs.

Eyes wide, Aomine stared at Kise with a mixture of fascination and irritation. "Kisee." He moaned, motioning to the sticky fluid slowly dripping down his abdomen. "You really couldn't hold out? You have no stamina at all, you stupid model. All I did was put it in, I didn't even move yet. Now I have to finish by myself." Aomine glared at Kise, adding huffily, "I'm not stopping just 'cause you can't take it. I'm not that nice." And with this stubborn sentiment, Aomine started moving, his pace reflective of his peevish thoughts.

"Ahhh, Aominecchi! I'm sorry. It was because you …ha…didn't let me earlier. Then you teased me." Kise cried, hands slathering the copious liquid over his stomach in an ill attempt at hiding his mess. A bright red blush painted his cheeks, spreading down his body all the way to the junction between neck and shoulder.

"Stop with the excuses, Kise. I don't want to hear them." Aomine shouted, thrusting even harder into Kise's body. The gentle treatment Kise had received earlier had vanished, hidden beneath frustration and irritation. Yet, as Kise's body was pounded into, he could feel his arousal reawakening, his member twitching with each plunge his body was subjected to. Even after orgasming once already, Kise became hard once more, his body not yet sated.

Aomine pulled out, shoving Kise into the mattress forcefully before lifting him and turning him over. Willingly, Kise complied, even pushing his ass into the air in an attempt to draw Aomine back into its folds. It seemed that Kise's lewd display had worked, as Aomine sank his throbbing erection in yet again. As his unspoken wish was granted, Kise let a long moan trail from his lips as euphoria clouded his veins.

Aomine grunted when he felt Kise's arousal press into his abdomen once more, the knowledge that his partner was sill aroused causing his own length to twitch, becoming just a little harder than it had been before. His hand snaked down and fisted Kise, the blond moaning at the contact.

"Well, I guess this'll work. It's a little unfair though." Aomine grumbled, increasing the pace of both his body and his hand.

"S…sorry Aominecchi." Kise panted, body writhing from the double stimulation that the other boy subjected him to.

"Tch." Aomine scoffed, biting Kise's chest with enough force to bruise, but not enough to draw blood.

"Itai." Kise hissed, a hand rising to rub to sore flesh. "Aominecchi! Why'd you do that? Aominecchi is a meanie." Tears pricked the corner of the blond's eyes, but Aomine was unperturbed by their appearance. Kise was known for overdramatic fake tears after all.

"Don't be a baby. It's a hickey for god's sake."

"But…Aominecchi is supposed to suck, not bite. Biting hurts."

His voice thick with innuendo, Aomine replied. "But I've already sucked you, Kise. Remember how my mouth felt around your hot, hard…"

Kise removed his hand from his shoulder and used it to yank at Aomine's navy locks. His blush was prominent and he was mumbling irately to himself, angry barbs directed towards the boy currently inside of his body.

Aomine just laughed at his behavior, amused that he could act like a petulant child even in the throes of intercourse. Whilst enjoying his mirth, Aomine continued his brutal pace, hips snapping and drawing out the sound of skin slapping against skin. He was quickly reaching orgasm and desperately sought to release.

When he felt the first tug of release, he sobered up, pumping into Kise harder, fingers digging into Kise's pale flesh with a ferocity matched only by an intense basketball match. His expression morphed, melting from contemptuous to pure rapture. "Ahhhh, Kkkkkkkkk…" He grated out, hips suspending as white fluid seeped from his tip and into the recesses of Kise's body.

As he felt the warm liquid enter his body, Kise clenched around Aomine, drawing more from the dark boy while pumping his own arousal in an attempt to finish yet again. As the last strings of cum exited Aomine, Kise also fell into pure bliss, orgasming for the second time that day.

Both boys lay on the tiny dorm bed, panting. When Aomine was finally able to think again, he slid his softening organ out of Kise's body, a trail of ejaculate following his movements.

Kise sighed in post-orgasmic bliss, "Aominecchi, that was…"

Tiredly, Aomine flopped over to face Kise, his hand clamping over the talkative boy's mouth. "Please don't talk. The second you open your mouth, the whole thing is ruined."

Kise, of course, crossed his arms in a pout, but did so half-heartedly. He was exhausted after all. With a soft, "Okay, Aominecchi." Kise began drifting off to sleep, contentment clouding his sex-fogged brain. The soft sound of a click registered in his ears, but he paid no heed to it. He assumed that it was Aomine leaving to cleanse himself in the bathroom.

Had Kise been his usual, observant self, he would have realized that Aomine was, in fact, curled up in a ball, his back pressed into Kise's. He also would have noticed that the shock of hair quietly ducking from his room was crimson.


	7. Chapter 7

A timid knock sounded at Aomine's door. He let out a yawn, stretching his long limbs. One dark arm reached behind the bed to twist his abdominals, when he bumped into soft heat. He stifled a yelp at the unexpected sensation, memories floating back into his consciousness as he stared at Kise's sleeping face. Regaining his senses, he groused to the unknown person at the door, "Wha'dya want?"

"Ah, good. Aomine-kun is awake. I've been knocking for almost five minutes now. I was starting to get worried. Could you please wake up Kise-kun? Akashi-kun requested that we have a team meeting before our classes start." Kuroko responded monotonously.

"Da fuck does he want to see us for?" Aomine groaned, roughly grabbing Kise's shoulder and shaking the unsuspecting boy awake. "Hey, idiot, Kuroko's here."

"Kurokocchi…pretty…" Kise garbled, half incoherent. Then he rolled over and pulled Aomine's arm to his chest, snuggling the appendage as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Heeeeey Kisee. That's my arm. Let go, ya dumbass. I swear…" Aomine yelped.

Kuroko interrupted him, faint amusement shrouded within his voice. "I think I'll leave you to waking up Kise-kun. The door to the other room is open, so don't hesitate to come in. Everyone else is already dressed, we're just waiting on you." With these final words, Kuroko padded away, his footsteps faint on the wood floors.

Once Aomine's strained ears couldn't hear Kuroko's descent, he ripped his arm away from Kise, pulling the blond out of bed entirely. "Wake the fuck up. I don't want to piss off Akashi any more than I already did yesterday."

Kise sat up drowsily, wide amber eyes peering innocently up at Aomine. "Aominecchi, why are you still naked?"

Almost comically, Aomine gaped at Kise whilst subtly staring down at his exposed groin. Even on his dark skin, the faint stain of blush showed, tinting his cheeks. "Sh…shut up Kisee. I…I…shut up and get ready. Akashi wants to see us before classes start." Angrily, Aomine stomped around the room and pulled his clothes from his suitcase, which he hadn't bothered to unpack the night before.

Kise pushed a fist to his lips, trying to reign in a giggle and failing considerably. "Aominecchi is surprisingly cute in the morning." Languidly, the blonde rose from the bed and edged toward Aomine, his nakedness painfully obvious.

When Kise touched his arm, Aomine startled, darting to the other side of the room, various articles of clothing in his arms. "I'm not cute. And don't do that again. God, put some clothes on like a civil human being."

"Is Aominecchi calling me ugly? Aominecchi's so mean to me, even after we did _that_ last night." Kise pouted, sidling closer and closer towards the flustered boy.

"Gah, would you stop talking Kisee? You're so goddamn _loud_." Aomine yelled, simultaneously pulling boxers up his tanned legs and evading the encroaching model.

"What, you don't like it loud, Aominecchi? I personally prefer it loud and…" Kise was met with the sound of a slamming door. Another giggle dripping from his lips, Kise quickly put on his clothes and followed his half-dressed companion.

Mortification didn't set in until Aomine smashed the door to the four-man room, drawing the attention of its four inhabitants. When wide, amused eyes met his own, realization finally dawned on him.

Aomine had walked out of his dorm wearing only his boxers, the rest of his clothing shoved under his arm in his haste to escape Kise's idiocy.

"Um…Aomine-kun, is there a reason you didn't put any clothes on?" Kuroko deadpanned, impassive in even this sort of situation.

"I bet that Mine-chin is an exhibitionist. He always shows off, after all." Murasakibara contemplated around a stick of strawberry Pocky.

Midorima simply snorted at the display, politely turning his eyes from the other boy.

As Akashi opened his mouth, no doubt to add his own opinion to the mix, the door flew open, a blur of yellow streaking through the room towards Kuroko, his laughter trailing in his wake.

Kise clung to the shorter man as he heaved in laughter, chest shuddering as he attempted to catch his breath. "Ao…Aominecchi. He…hahahaha. I…can't…can't breathe. Oh god…help…hahahahahahahaha" Kuroko shoved the other boy away, limbs sprawling everywhere as Kise continued to convulse on the ground.

"I've got this." Murasakibara drawled, walking slowly over to the fallen boy. The behemoth then raised his foot, placing it atop the blond's back. "Kise-chin, shut up before I crush you." As he pressed his weight down, the chuckles slowly subsided, replaced by shallow wheezing.

Mu..Murasakibaracchi! Stop! I'll stop, I swear." Kise rasped, right hand clenching weakly at Murasakibara's pant leg. Murasakibara didn't comply until Kise's hitching breath became even once more, all traces of exuberance gone.

As Murasakibara lifted his giant foot, he turned and gloated, "See, I told you I would stop him Aka-chin."

In bemusement, Akashi smirked, belittlement hidden in his seemingly encouraging words. "Thank you, Atsushi. I appreciate that one of our problems is now gone." Heterochromatic eyes glared pointedly at Aomine, who was still in an obscene state of undress.

With Akashi's knowing gaze, Aomine blanched, drawing his shirt around his shoulders. "Sorry Akashi." He whined sheepishly, hastily pulling his pants up his long legs.

Akashi sighed, his gaze darting around the colorful assortment that graced the room. "Well, now that we are all together, we can finally have a 'team meeting', so to speak. Shintarō and I have our first class in forty-five minutes, which gives us only about thirty minutes to conclude this discussion. I will not tolerate either myself or Shintarō being late on our first day. Is this clear?"

"Crystal."

Another sigh. "Your sarcasm knows no bounds, Aomine." Akashi breathed, irritation masked behind a façade of forced politeness.

The dark boy smiled smugly, teeth bright against his skin. "It's a talent."

"Well, it seems to me that those with 'talents' should go first. Don't you agree, Daiki-_sama_." Hard anger chipped away at Aomine's cheerful countenance, a shiver crawling the navy-haired boy's spine.

"Don't call me sama, Aka…" Aomine attempted to free himself from Akashi's slowly building rage, only to entangle himself further.

Cold fury. "Well than maybe you should stop acting like one, Daiki."

Kise, in an attempt to break the rising danger, let out an awkward laugh. "Hehe, Akashicchi, maybe you should cut him some slack. He doesn't even know how to put his clothes on right. What use is there in…?"

Kise was silenced with a piercing glare, his words caught in his throat from the tension permeating the room. "Are there any more objections?"

His only reply was silence, until… "I hate to disrupt your power games Akashi, but you've now wasted ten minutes attempting to subjugate everyone. Punish Aomine after class for all I care, but I'm not waiting for you if we go over the time limit. I absolutely refuse to be late on my first day or any day, for that matter." Midorima huffed, angrily pushing his glasses higher. Green eyes were defiant, glaring at Akashi boldly.

Akashi met his stare for an enigmatic amount of time before his stance softened and he tentatively looked away, instead focusing on the rest of the Generation of Miracle's faces. "I am sorry, I seem to have forgotten my earlier reasoning. Thank you Shintarō, for reminding me of the goal of our gathering." There was still an edge to his words, but it was less sharp, more reminiscent of his usual tonality.

"Is there something wrong, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said thoughtfully, blankly staring at the redhead before him.

Akashi waved his worries away with a flick of his wrist. "No Tetsuya, nothing is wrong. I was simply going to have a discussion regarding the correlation between our schedules and practice. No matter how good we may be, we are still first-years at this school and as such..." Bicolored eyes fixated upon Aomine, who had the decency to be somewhat abashed. "…We must all attend practice. So it's for the best that we work out our scheduling and set up 'practice buddies'"

"Practice buddies? What's that?" Kise piped in, saffron eyes shining.

"Just as the name states, we should pair up our schedules with one another to add accountability to one another. For example, on both Tuesday and Thursday, Shintarō and I share Japanese Language and Literature. On these days, we would be paired up. If I were to skip practice that day, Shintarō would be punished alongside me, giving him the incentive to drag me to practice.

"Aka-chin, that's good and all, but what if we aren't in the same class? And what if someone…" Another caustic glance was cast upon Aomine. "…Decides to skip the shared class?" Murasakibara droned, two or three Hi-Chews already popped in his mouth.

"I've already accounted for both of these scenarios. When you don't share classes, it'll be based upon the nearest team member to you. For example, Murasakibara and Kuroko are in the Arts and Humanities building on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Since they are in the same building, they will be paired up. The only exception to this is if Kise were to transfer into Kuroko's psychology class, therefore negating the fact that Murasakibara is in the same building as Kuroko."

Akashi hesitated for but a second, taking in a quick breath to replenish his burning lungs, but it was enough. Kuroko's hand flew into the air, the stoic boy wordlessly asking to input his own comment on the matter.

Akashi's brow knotted. He wasn't all that good at predicting Kuroko's actions after all. In almost every situation that Akashi had tested him in, Kuroko had either blew his expectations to smithereens or acted adversely to his calculations.

Although raising his hand to make a point was just plain juvenile. "Akashi-kun, why do you know our schedules? It's very disconcerting."

Akashi blanched, taken aback at Kuroko's line of thought. He, however, disguised his moment of weakness quickly. With arrogance, he said, "I know everything, Tetsuya. After all, I am absolute, so I always win."

Still expressionless, Kuroko inquired, "What does that have to do with anything. We all already know that you're smart. Besides, you lost to me once in…"

Kise silenced him with a smack over the mouth, muffling the rest of his words. Try as he might, Kise was too late. The damage was done.

"Tetsuya, for the last time, _never_ bring that game up _ever_ again. It is a disgrace to both me and my former teammates at Rakuzan. If you continue to do so, I will not hesitate to punish you."

"Sorry Akashi-kun. I am very tired and not thinking right. I did not mean to offend you." Kuroko placated.

"Let's just get on with this. I need to get to class soon." Midorima intoned, an irritated scowl marring his lips.

"Oh my god, and you people say I'm immature. I'll start this off." Kise suddenly shouted, pulling a piece of paper from his back pocket, poring over the words for a second before he began. "My seventh period class is Honors Calculus, in the Mathematics and Science Hall on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I have English Language in the Language Hall. And, just a little fact for ya'll, I'm majoring in Marketing, with a minor in advertising. Now, stop being babies and get this silly thing over with already."

Midorima glared beneath the frames of his glasses at the blond before him. "_You_ got into the honors program too? The idea of you getting into Kyōto's honors program is laughable."

"Mido-chin, be nice to Kise-chin. He's always been really smart behind that idiotic act he does." Murasakibara chirped, long legs folding in upon themselves.

"I don't know if I should offended by what you just said or not, Murasakibaracchi." Kise wailed, attaching a hand to the hem of his t-shirt.

Aomine scoffed. "We all know what you're thinking, Kise. You just want more attention from everyone else."

"Oh really, I'm the one that wants attention! I'm not the narcissist here, Aomi…"

"As you already know, I have Japanese Language and Literature on Tuesdays and Thursdays in the Language Hall, same as Akashi. On Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I have Honors Calculus in the Mathematics and Science Hall, which means that I am already 'paired up'. Following Kise's example, I guess I'll tell you my majors. Yes, plural. I'm double majoring, one major in Astronomy, the other in Astrology." He shot a malicious glance towards Aomine, whose mouth was open in question. "And no, Aomine, they are not the same thing. They are opposing sciences." There was a gleeful smirk, though as he added his last statement, "At least, they aren't the same thing yet. I'm hoping to prove to the rest of the world that Horoscopes are legitimate. One day, I'll be a part of Oha-Asa."

"Psh, like that would ever happen. Everyone knows those horoscopes are commercialized bullshit." Aomine scoffed, defiantly staring down Midorima

Midorima seethed with fury, biting his lip in an effort to repress any reaction. "Oh yeah," He ground out through gritted teeth. "If what I'm doing is so bad, then just what are you doing? We all know that your intelligence is lower than a six-year-old child. It's a wonder that you even got into this university in the first place."

"I resent that, Midorima. I just ain't cut out for this school shit. The only reason my grades suck is because this is a waste of my time. I would have gone straight into professional Basketball, but somebody…" Aomine flicked an angry glare towards Akashi. "…demanded that I attend this university. So, I decided that I'll major in Sports Medicine. That way even if someone…" Another irate look towards the indifferent Akashi, "…Totally messed up my chances at going pro, I'll still be around basketball."

"Mine-chin, you aren't smart enough for that. You need to take a lot of Biology and Chemistry courses. You cried when you had to balance equations in Chemistry at Teikō. You cried, Mine-chin. _Cried_."

"Shaddup, that was a long time ago. I'm different now." Aomine denied, cheeks becoming a shade darker at the memory.

"Aominecchi cried in Chemistry? When was this?" Kise interjected, jumping giddily around the arguing three, oblivious to the fact that they were dangerously close to trading blows.

"Kise-kun, it was in sixth grade, before you were a part of the basketball club." Kuroko explained nonchalantly, ignoring the rising cacophony in the background.

"OH MY GOD WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!? YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FINISH TELLING YOU MY SCHEDULE!" Silence stretched across the room, blanketing the five Miracles with a cloak of tension. Aomine cleared his throat in one more attempt to garner everyone's attention, only to find the gesture unnecessary. Five eyes stared at the blue-haired male with rapt attention. "Uh, well on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I have Organic chemistry. Then, On Tuesday and Thursday I have Japanese composition." He fisted his hair in frustration. "God, why do we always fight when we get together? It's getting really irritating.

"Aomine-kun you started the argument. You baited Midorima-kun. What else did you expect?" Kuroko pointed out.

"We have seven minutes to finish this. Please hold all of this idiocy until then. I cannot tolerate the idea of my own tardiness." Akashi articulated, voice ringing throughout the noisy room and slicing to noise to silence. "My 'buddies' are Shintarō and Daiki; Daiki on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays in Organic Chemistry and Shintarō on Tuesdays and Thursdays in Japanese Language and Literature." Silence. "Now, Tetsuya, you will tell everyone your schedule and seventh period classes." Heterochromatic fixated upon the frail boy. "And please do speak up. I don't want to waste precious time having you repeat yourself."

Kuroko didn't hesitate a second, launching into his major and classes with a vigor usually reserved for basketball. "I'm majoring in Creative Writing. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have a Creative Writing class, which is right next to Aomine-kun's Japanese Composition class. Then on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, you all know that I'm paired up with Murasakibara-kun because my psychology class is near his cooking class." Kuroko turned towards the purple-haired boy. "Speaking of Murasakibara-kun, I suggest that you hurry with your class schedule. Just say what you have on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Murasakibara sighed, eyelids drooping in a show of boredom. "Whatever you say, Kuro-chin. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I have English Language with Kise-chin." He turned with the intention of going into a bedroom, but stopped midway and faced everyone again. "Oh, and I have yet to declare a major, so I'm considered undeclared. Have fun in class, Aka-chin, Mido-chin. I'm going back to sleep." And with those final words, the tall teen trotted towards the bedroom, the slamming the wooden door left in his wake.

"Well, it would seem that our 'team meeting' is done. We should get going, Akashi. We're already three minutes behind schedule." Midorima stiffly ascended, a green backpack slung from his shoulder as he strode towards the door.

Akashi stared at the taller man for a second before he also rose to his feet, his own backpack upon his shoulder. "I agree with you on that, Shintarō." He faced the remaining Miracles as he said. "This meeting is officially adjourned. You now may do what you must to prepare for class. Enjoy the rest of your day."

The door opened and two figured exited the room, leaving three people in the room.

Well, they would have, had Kise not shouted brazenly, "Wait, you never told us what your major was, Akashicchi."

Even though it was muffled by distance, Akashi's voice rang clearly throughout the room. "Engineering, Ryōta. That is my intended major."

These were his final words before the door slammed, the finality resonating throughout the room.

_A/N Yay, I finally finished this. I had to rewrite this about 5 times before I was satisfied. But now it's done, so please enjoy. _

_Yeah, I know I went away from the character bible with this, but I'm getting a little sick of every fic having Aomine as a policeman and Kise as a pilot, ect. So I made my own stuff up. If it bothers you, just know that their majors really aren't all that important to the story. Their classes are way more important, as they give the characters a little 'alone time', so to say. _

_Also, below, I included the 'buddies' for each day of the week and their shared/close classes. And below that I wrote each of the Miracle's intended major, so that it isn't confusing. _

**_Monday, Wednesday, Friday_**

_Murasakibara-Kuroko Cooking/Psychology_

_Midorima-Kise Honors Calculus_

_Aomine-Akashi Organic Chemistry_

**_Tuesday and Thursday_**

_Akashi-Midorima Japanese Language and Literature _

_Aomine-Kuroko Japanese Composition/Creative Writing_

_Kise-Murasakibara English Language_

**_Intended Majors _**

_Akashi-Engineering (specificity undecided)_

_Murasakibara-Undeclared_

_Kise-Marketing/Advertising_

_Kuroko-Creative Writing_

_Midorima-Astronomy/Astrology_

_Aomine-Sports Medicine _


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted, jogging towards the phantom player. Although the teal-haired boy didn't turn around and look at him, he did slow down, allowing the blond to catch up to him easily.

"What do you want, Kise-kun?" Was Kuroko's emotionless reply.

"Ummm…well…you see…" Kise was nervous, his hangs writhing as he attempted to come up with a more intelligible response. Kuroko just stared at him blankly, further adding to the sense of anxiety that swelled within him. A deep, calming breath and everything spewed out of the blond's mouth in a rush. "Kurokocchi, will you please go out with me? Or at least go on one date with me? Or anything, 'cause I really, really, really like Kurokocchi? Pleases, please, please, please, please."

Kise's mantra continued, blotting out everything but his confession. Kuroko felt his heart break a little, knowing that his next words would completely crush the other. Harshly, Kuroko cut him off. "I'm sorry, Kise-kun. If I was single, I would, but right now I'm seeing somebody."

A brief flash of hurt flickered across Kise's face before his cheerful façade returned with even more vigor. "Oh, that's okay. Aominecchi already told me and he said that it was okay."

"Aomine-kun? What does he have to do with this?" Kuroko asked perplexedly. His usually-expressionless face was scrunched up in bewilderment.

Kise felt his heart falter for a moment, thudding painfully with premonition. "Aominecchi said that you…belonged to him. He said that I could…" Terror flooded through his veins, desperation forcing his breath to come out in harsh pants. "Please, tell me that you're lying, Kurokocchi."

Sadly, Kuroko shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kise-kun. I think that you are confused." Kuroko leaned in, peering inconspicuously around before whispering, "The one that I'm dating is Akashi-kun. I don't know where you got the idea that Aomine-kun and I are dating. We're just friends."

"Oh." Was his soft utterance, a small puff of air from Kise's quivering lips. He attempted to walk away, to salvage what little dignity he had left, but found himself rooted to the spot. "I…see."

"Oh!" Kuroko suddenly exclaimed, his face lighting up uncharacteristically. "I get it now, Kise-kun."

Kise peered at him, bewildered. "What are you talking about Kurokocchi? What do you get?" He tried to repress the faint glimmer of hope that arose in his chest, but failed. "Did I miss something."

Kuroko clasped Kise on the arm, flashing the taller boy a small smile. "Are you and Aomine-kun betting about something stupid again? I thought I told you to stop involving other people in your silly competitions." Kise tried to protest, but was stopped by Kuroko's babbling. "So that's why the two of you were acting so weird. And to think that Akashi-kun was starting to get jealous of you." Kuroko giggled, pulling away from the incredulous blond. "I'll see you at practice tonight, Kise-kun. I need to go tell Akashi that you didn't mean any harm." He turned away, skipping back to the dorm. Kuroko. _Skipping_.

"K…Kurokocchi?" Kise whispered, hand outstretched towards the other's retreating form. A glimmer of tears began to slowly shroud his vision, his throat feeling hot and uncomfortable as he bit back tears.

And, as if to add insult to injury, Kuroko turned back around, his hand waving in the air. She put his hands around his mouth in a mock-microphone and shouted, "By the way, Kise-kun, I hope that you win the bet.

_The grass is going to be happy today_. Kise haphazardly thought, tears streaming down his cheeks, down his chin, and down to the ground. Silent sobs tore themselves from his frame as he kneeled in the center of the courtyard, grass stabbing into his knees uncomfortably. With a humorless laugh, he cried to the empty area.

_At least something will be happy today._


	9. Chapter 9

Akashi watched, heterochromatic eyes veiled by long strands of crimson hair. His mind whirled, attempting to piece together the broken situation with logic alone.

Kise, Aomine and Kuroko executed a three-man weave, bodies seamlessly moving in unison as they passed the ball to one another.

Well, to the untrained observer it looked so, anyway. To Akashi, who knew all three of them better than the back of his hand, the awkwardness about them was blatantly obvious.

He raised his hand and flicked some bangs back, lest they obscure his already-hazy vision. Yet, even with the obstruction gone, Akashi was still stumped.

His red eye closed, Akashi used his golden eye to follow the path of Kise's body. As expected, when the blond made eye contact with Aomine, he glared, passing the ball minutely harder. And when Kise's gaze rested upon Kuroko…

So many undocumented emotions flickered in his eyes for only a second, before they were torn from the small male, cast towards the hardwood floor. Afterwards, Kise would fumble the ball slightly, holding it a second too long or the ball diverting from its original path.

Akashi furrowed his brow, concentration completely diverted from his own three-man-weave. His mistake was apparent, however, when an orange shape shot towards him, the rough surface of a basketball slamming into his gut and knocking the wind out of him.

With an "Oof" and a grunt of pain, Akashi plummeted towards the ground, hands clasped to his aching stomach. There was a blur of color as his subordinates rushed towards him, comforting words on their tongues.

"Aka-chin, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I thought that you was watching, 'cause you're always watching. I didn't mean to hurt you, Aka-chin, I swear." Murasakibara bawled, giant hands grasping Akashi's shoulder.

"Murasakibara, stop being ridiculous. Akashi is obviously fine." Midorima scoffed, scorn on his features. At least, that was what he showed. As he turned his gaze away, Akashi caught a glimpse of ill-disguised worry in his verdant eyes.

"Akashi-kun, I think that you need to visit the infirmary." All eyes turned towards Kuroko, who knelt before the redhead, worry in his eyes.

Akashi opened his mouth, only to close it again. He needed to question his boyfriend and a room to themselves would make it easy. "I refuse to go to the infirmary; however, I do wish to leave practice early. Is that okay, Coach?" The older man nodded towards him and Akashi took this as his cue, grasping Kuroko firmly by the arm and pulling him from the gym. "I am taking Tetsuya with me."

The rest of their teammates just stared as the two of them strode away, the 'injured' boy dragging his smaller teammate along. No one noticed the tears that welled in Kise's eyes except for Akashi, who took this as a reason to drag Kuroko away and question him faster.

He needed answers, now.

As soon as the gymnasium doors slammed behind them, Akashi had Kuroko pressed against the wall, lips savagely crushed together. There was no protest from Kuroko, there was never protest from Kuroko, just his small, soft tongue darting into Akashi's mouth.

Pulling away slightly, Akashi smirked. "What? No complaints about doing it in public. I thought that you hated that sort of thing, Tetsuya."

Blushing softly, Kuroko murmured against Akashi's lips, "I just want to be with Akashi-kun today." He glanced distastefully around the hallway, "Although I would prefer that we do this in our room."

Akashi smirked in amusement, leaning in and claiming the other boy's lips with his own. Fervently, Kuroko responded, pressing his body into Akashi's needily, moans slipping from his lips. In response, Akashi forced Kuroko further into the wall, his hips snapping forward to cage the smaller boy possessively.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, causing the two of them to break apart. "I think we should take this back to the dorms. Does that sound good to you, Tetsuya?" Kuroko nodded, already on his way towards the housing facility. Akashi trailed behind him closely, his foot sometimes tramping Kuroko's heels if the tiny boy slowed his pace. Impatience began to show in the redhead's jaunty steps, indirectly forcing Kuroko to walk faster.

Within a couple of minutes, both had tumbled inside the four-man dorm room, lips and tongues connected before the door even slammed shut behind them. A hand played at the hem of Kuroko's practice shirt, caressing the soft skin hidden beneath the damp fabric.

It had been _months_ since the two had last been intimate, with both of them scrambling to prepare for college. It was torture, being close to his lover and being unable to bridge the gap between them and claim Kuroko as his own. Tonight, however, Akashi was going to change that.

A tongue swiped down from Kuroko's mouth to his clavicle, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Kuroko's lips opened, silently keening at the contact. At his reaction, Akashi smirked, tongue still dancing across Kuroko's collar. His lips ran into the sweaty t-shirt and within seconds, the offending clothing was ripped from Kuroko's body, leaving ragged tatters in its wake.

Kuroko blinked, looking back and forth between Akashi and his deceased shirt. "Akashi-kun, that was unnecessary." The boy stated admonishingly. His reply was a sinful smile and a sharp bite on his pectoral. The sting was, however, soothed by Akashi's tongue, laving down until it flickered across the sensitive skin of Kuroko's nipple. Repeating his earlier nip, his teeth closed around the pebbled skin, drawing a tiny dot of blood and a moan from Kuroko.

Small, weak hands tugged at his hair, attempting to yank his teeth from the sensitive area. Kuroko panted heavily, too weak to really resist the action. "Akashi-kun, please stop. It hurts."

He released his quarry in compliance, running his tongue in circles around the injured area instead. The coppery tang of blood sang in his mouth, begging him to suck more vigorously. However, his own kinks could wait. There were more pressing matters at hand, after all.

The primary issue being the fabric of Kuroko's basketball shorts, hiding his tenting boxers with their bagginess. No, that would not do at all. With one savage pull, the shorts slid down Kuroko's legs, pooling at his ankles. Now, all that was left was the thin material of his boxers, doing nothing to hide his obvious erection.

In a sultry voice, Akashi demanded, "Don't touch those until I give you the order, Tetsuya."

"I don't think this is very fair, Akashi-kun." Kuroko deadpanned, resolve reflected in his eyes. Akashi just lifted an elegant brow, disbelief freezing him in place. To break the tension, Kuroko continued. "I'm practically naked and Akashi-kun is still fully dressed. Akashi-kun, I told you before that I don't want to be treated like a woman."

Akashi fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Tetsuya. I don't wish to treat you like a woman."

"Then you strip too."

Akashi actually did roll his eyes, heaving a heavy sigh. "Fine." He reached for the waistband of his shorts with the intention of pulling them down, only to find them clasped in Kuroko's fingers. It was Kuroko's turn to smirk as Akashi's shorts were wrenched from his body, taking his boxers with them.

Usually apathetic eyes appraised the partially engorged shaft, a pink tongue darting out to caress equally pink lips. A slender hand raised and grasped the head gently. Slowly, Kuroko moved his hand across Akashi's flesh, almost reverent in the movement.

Akashi bit back a moan, his hips undulating with the rise and fall of Kuroko's hand. His emperor's eye evaluated the smaller boy's figure, assessing the minute acceleration of Kuroko's heart and breathing rate. Yes, his Tetsuya was a fine specimen.

"Ow, Tetsuya, what was that for?" Akashi hissed, slapping Kuroko's hand away. He had taken some of Akashi's foreskin between his fingers and pinched, sending shocks of pain up his body.

Kuroko reached for Akashi again, pulling foreskin back to swipe a thumb across the head, smearing a bead of pre-cum. "Akashi-kun wasn't paying attention, so I made Akashi-kun pay attention."

"You really are a brat today, Tetsuya." Akashi rumbled, raising himself to loom over Kuroko. "I really didn't want to have to punish you on our first day, but you leave me no choice." A bitter laugh spilled from Akashi's throat as he tore Kuroko's boxers off, throwing them over to where his shirt and shorts already lay. Leaning in close, he pushed Kuroko onto the nearest bed, straddling his frozen body. "You really are a masochist, aren't you, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko opened his mouth in protest, only to find Akashi's arousal pressed into his lips, the head breaching the barrier and slipping into his mouth.

Kuroko sputtered indignantly, tongue rising to push the offending object from his mouth, but that did naught but spur on another push from Akashi, lodging more in Kuroko's mouth. Anger burned in Kuroko's eyes, which were directed towards Akashi. Akashi felt himself shudder, sadistic urges taking over.

A thumb swept across Kuroko's forehead, smoothing away the creases between his furrowed brows. "Why does it always end up like this, Tetsuya? Why won't you let me hold you nicely, without hurting you?" Another swipe of his thumb, this time across his closed eyelids.

Sound escaped Kuroko's mouth, most likely an attempt at words, but they were incomprehensible. The roving thumb pulled Kuroko's right eyelid up, revealing bright electric blue orbs, thoroughly clouded with lust. There was another sigh from Akashi as his resolve crumbled. If Kuroko wanted it like this, Akashi had no choice but to comply.

"Fine, Tetsuya, you win." Akashi pressed himself in further, until he felt throat muscles convulse around him. The harsh gagging sound that followed only heightened his arousal, begging him to just hold the other boy still and thrust into that hot, masochistic mouth.

So he did, hand threaded in Kuroko's soft hair as he lifted his hips, only to sink into Kuroko's heat once more. Kuroko moaned around him, sending vibrations up the length of his erection. Akashi grit his teeth, determined to keep control of both the himself and the situation. Steady, even thrusts accompanied the harried contortions of his dingers, writhing in Kuroko's locks.

As his pace sped up, so did the fervent, sloppy sucks that Kuroko let out as his mouth attempted to tighten around Akashi. Saliva spilled from his mouth, aiding Akashi's movement. Kuroko's fingers crawled up Akashi's back, entangling themselves in his practice shirt. Kuroko's hips bucked with each of Akashi's thrusts, as did his tongue, slipping along the underside of the moving erection with deft ease, teasing Akashi in all his erroneous spots.

"Shit." Akashi ground out, pulling Kuroko's head closer. He became more frantic, his thrusts becoming less controlled. "I…I'm cumming, Tetsuya." Kuroko nodded his head in recognition, sending Akashi tumbling over the edge. His vision blanked as he released inside of Kuroko's mouth, rivulets of cum dripping down the side of Kuroko's lip.

Obediently, Kuroko swallowed, his tongue darting out to lap up the thin trail escaping his mouth. Without further prompting, he started cleaning Akashi off with his tongue, wiping all the remaining sweat and cum off with skillful strokes.

Akashi groaned in satisfaction, pulling Kuroko's mouth to his. He tasted himself on the other's tongue, but paid it no mind, delving as far as possible into Kuroko's mouth. It was only when Kuroko threw himself into Akashi's lap that he remembered that Kuroko had not yet orgasmed.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko whined piteously, rutting his erection against Akashi's own rapidly-hardening shaft. "Please, Akashi-kun, make me feel good."

Loftily, Akashi pressed a hand to Kuroko's chest, pushing him away slightly. Cruelly, he grinned, "I'm sorry, but you're still being punished, Tetsuya." He pretended to look thoughtful, his hand rising to stroke his chin. "Well, I guess I can find it in my heart to forgive you, but…" He eyed Kuroko, who he swore began panting in his eagerness. "You have to tell me something."

Confusion swirled in Kuroko's eyes. "Tell you something? What?"

Akashi grasped Kuroko, a keen of pleasure ripping from Kuroko's lips, "What's with Ryōta?" As Akashi spoke, he thumbed Kuroko slowly, applying just enough pressure to tease to smaller male.

Kuroko turned away from Akashi, eyes darting to the dorm's floor. "I don't understand, Akashi-kun. What does he have to do with anything?"

Akashi's hand stopped in an attempt to draw more information from his captive, "He's been acting strange ever since we reunited, especially around you." Akashi glared at Kuroko beneath hooded eyes, "Has something happened between you two?"

Piteously, Kuroko met Akashi's eyes. He bucked his hips, seeking movement that never came. Gasping, he cried, "I don't know anything! All I know is that him and Aomine-kun have some kind of bet that involves me. I don't know why he's being weird either, I swear."

Akashi stilled, his whole body contracting as his mind attempted to make connections. Slowly, he asked again, "What sort of bet, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko fidgeted, looking away from Akashi again. In Akashi's head, warning bells sounded, ringing in his eardrums as Kuroko spoke. "Well, he…uhh, asked me out yesterday."

To say that Akashi was livid was an extreme understatement. Rage roiled off him in waves, gathering in an ominous aura around him. "Ryōta did what?" He hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. In his anger, he squeezed Kuroko, drawing a pained yelp from him.

"Akashi-kun, calm down. It was just a joke." Kuroko writhed in Akashi's grasp, his hands yanking at a shock of red hair in an attempt to detach him from his withering erection. "Kise-kun just wanted to win his bet with Aomine-kun."

Realizing his lover's distress, Akashi let go with a startled gasp, clutching his hand to his chest. Heartbreakingly, he crooned, "I'm sorry Tetsuya. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never want to hurt you." He ran his hand beneath Kuroko's ball sac, dragging a hissed moan from him. "I'm done punishing you, I'll make you feel good now, Tetsuya."

True to his word, Akashi gently caressed Kuroko, hands working across his erection with a feather-light touch. Akashi's golden emperor's eye assessed every inch of Kuroko's body, using the newly-gleaned information to touch Kuroko in his most sensitive of places.

"A…Akashi-kun, I'm c…close." Both hands moved along Kuroko's shaft, working in opposing directions to stimulate the nerves more. Akashi leaned in close, folding his mouth over Kuroko's and swallowing his moans. A thumb slid over the sensitive head, while his other hand caressed the velvety sac, fingers splaying in every which direction.

Kuroko threw his head back, breaking their kiss. An animalistic shriek tore from his throat, followed by Akashi's comforting voice. "Cum, Tetsuya."

Akashi's command sent Kuroko spiraling over the edge, vision flashing as he reached his climax. Akashi was right there, holding him close with one hand and wiping him off with the other. Akashi couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as Kuroko's eyelids begin to droop, his body sagging as soon as he had finished climaxing. With a soft murmur of, "Akashi-kun", Kuroko drifted off to sleep, his head resting on Akashi's chest.

Smile still alighted upon his lips, Akashi dragged his fingers through the damp blue hair, contentment dancing along his nerves. "Ah, Tetsuya, what am I going to do with you? You're so naïve, even though you know so much."

Gently, Akashi lifted Kuroko's head, placing it on a pillow instead. He pressed one last lingering kiss to Kuroko's forehead before he rose and collected his clothes. He sent a glance towards the sleeping boy, assessing him. Once Akashi was assured that Kuroko was in a deep, peaceful slumber, he threw his clothes on and headed out the door.

Ryōta and Daiki had a lot of explaining to do.


	10. Chapter 10

"Aominecchi!" Rang throughout the empty gymnasium, startling Aomine. He turned, the ball in his hand rolling from his grasp when he saw Kise's face.

With well-practiced movement, he smirked, bending down to pick up his fallen ball. Slowly, he drawled out, "'Sup Kise? You here to challenge me to another one-on-one?" The ball went flying, landing gracefully into the hoop without touching the rim.

Kise rebounded Aomine's ball, throwing it back at the unsuspecting boy; hard. The ball sank into Aomine's gut, a muffled grunt escaping the dark boy's lips. "The…hell was that for, Kisee?"

And suddenly, Kise was right in front of Aomine, amber eyes coated in a thin sheen of tears. "Why, Aominecchi? Why did you lie to me about Kurokocchi? I…he…that's beyond being mean."

Realization dawned upon Aomine, who shot the ball back at Kise, one foot surging forward. Automatically, Kise stepped back, keeping the distance between them equal. "Oh, so that's why you're here. I'm surprised. I didn't think you would figure it out so quickly."

"I'm not stupid, Aominecchi. You…you took advantage of me. All I wanted was for Kurokocchi to love me and you lied to me. You told me that I could have him, but he wasn't yours to give away. I…" Tears slipped down his cheeks, dripping down to his shirt. His face contorted and he turned on his heel with the intention of fleeing.

Aomine intercepted him, flinging his body against the gymnasium's wall. "Tetsu _is_ mine. He has always been mine. I love him more than you, more than Akashi, more than anyone in the entire world. He's my shadow, my everything. And you." He pressed Kise harder against the wall, forehead resting against Kise's as he glared menacingly into the amber depths. "You think that you can just waltz in here and take him from me. You thought that you could come and take my Tetsu as your own. Of course I played you. Who in their right minds would believe what I said anyway?" Aomine spat, growling in anger at the blond now cowering before him.

"Well, well, well. This seems like an interesting conversation. Would you boys do me the honor of explaining just what is going on here?" An elegant voice floated across the gymnasium, sending ice shooting through Aomine's nerves. As cool and composed as ever, Akashi glided into the gymnasium, hands folded in a demure façade. "I'm not quite sure that I heard you right. I could have sworn that you said that Tetsuya was yours, Daiki."

"And what if I did, Akashi? What would you do about it?" Aomine hissed, releasing Kise in order to spin towards Akashi like a feral animal.

Bicolored eyes steeled and Akashi rose to his full height, seeming more intimidating than his small stature suggested. "I will watch you slowly fall apart, your very existence disintegrating under the weight of my wrath.

"Big words for such a little guy." Aomine ground out between clenched teeth. Then, the room was spinning and Akashi towered over his new position on the ground. "Bastard, why do you always get your way?"

Akashi glared, eyes wide with fury and the tiniest hint of madness. "Daiki, you know the answer to that question." It seemed as if Akashi's very aura flared, terror emanating from its fearsome pressure. "It is because I am absolute."

"A…Akashi..cchi?" Kise warbled, throat tight with emotion.

"Don't think that I've forgotten about you, Ryōta. You are the reason that I came here today. I will not permit you to lay another hand upon Tetsuya. He is mine." Akashi paused, eyes softening the tiniest bit as he said, "And be thankful that Tetsuya was unaware of your intent. If he had taken your confession seriously, your punishment would be more than a simple scolding."

Kise lowered his gaze, yet another wave of tears unleashed from his eyes. Bitterly, he wept, "Yes, Akashicchi, I understand."

A malicious glint alighted in Akashi's eyes as he strode away, burning words dripping from his lips. "Now, why don't the two of you make like the dogs you are and lick one another's wounds. After all, it's not like it would be the first time the two of you embraced one another while thinking of someone else."

Then he strode away, his words left hanging in the tense air.

_A/N Hi, it's me again. I just wanted to say that now, the shift of the story is going to slightly advert from Kuroko, as to include the other Miracles that I've been neglecting. Yep, that's right. It's time for Murasakibara and Midorima to get tangled up in all the drama. _


	11. Chapter 11

Murasakibara was bored. It wasn't like this was an uncommon occurrence. Actually, it was the most commonplace of things, along with his voracious appetite. The problem was, he was bored and he couldn't get away. Believe it; he had tried, to no avail.

Murasakibara had attempted to skip practice today, but his plan had been foiled by the demon known as Tetsuya Kuroko. Remembering Akashi's 'buddy' plan, Murasakibara conceded to ditch the last 10 minutes of class. Once his delicious rock candy was prepared, he'd seized his chance and slipped out of class, candy already thoroughly consumed. As he ambled away from the humanities building, he reflected upon his genius. Since he was in the two-man dorm, Kuroko couldn't follow him and Murasakibara would get some alone time. While he was at it, he could try out some of those new candies that he had coerced Akashi into buying for him. Yeah that was a good plan.

"Murasakibara-kun, what are you doing?" A tiny hand gripped his wrist, tugging insistently on his larger one. He glared behind him, irate at the sudden intrusion. Vacant teal eyes stared back at him, a shock of light blue hair obscuring the corner of one eye.

"Leave me alone, Kuro-chin. I don' wanna go to practice. It's boring there." Murasakibara pouted, ripping his arm away from Kuroko and loping away, arms crossed like a petulant child.

Kuroko trotted after him, face red with exertion as he attempted to catch up to the giant's large strides. "Akashi-kun made practice mandatory. It's your obligation as a member of the Kyōto basketball team to attend practices."

"Well, obligation sucks. I don't wanna go. Besides, it's not like Aka-chin's going to kick me off the team if I miss one practice." Murasakibara argued, his blank gaze meeting Kuroko's equally-blank gaze.

After that, he had somehow been dragged by the weak boy all the way to the basketball courts. Murasakibara wasn't quite sure how the phantom had acquired super-strength, but either way the result was still the same‒Murasakibara was bored out of his mind.

Through boredom-hazed eyes, Murasakibara haphazardly watched Coach Ukyou as he explained playing tactics. The old man had a board with tape lines in the shape of a basketball court and a dry-erase marker, which he was using to draw strategic lines.

Meh, who needed strategy? Murasakibara would crush everyone's strategy in seconds. Basketball was so boring. And stupid. And a whole lot of other bad words.

"Atsushi, could you at least pretend to listen to the lecture?" Akashi inquired, hand pinching the underside of Murasakibara's arm. Murasakibara yelped at the sudden pain, hand swatting the redhead in the center of his forehead.

When a pair of bicolored eyes glared at him, Murasakibara was quick to pat the shorter male on the head, chanting. "I'm sorry, Aka-chin. I'm sorry, Aka-chin. I'm sorry, Aka…"

"Would you shut up? I am attempting to learn new strategies here. I understand that you have no need for formal strategic play, but others do, Murasakibara." Eiji shouted, brown eyes glaring beneath furry brows. "All of you Miracles are so annoying."

"You would do well to know your place, Nagaharu. While your inferiority complex is amusing, it is starting to grate on my nerves. You will have gained the right to criticize Atsushi when you can hold even a single candle to his talent." Akashi coolly cut in, smirk affixed to his lips.

Eiji sputtered for a moment, eyes bulging at the use of his first name, before he stopped, his reply dying on his tongue.

"Thank you Aka…" Murasakibara began, before his words were naught more than sputters of pain as Akashi's nails bit into his flesh.

"That being said, I _have_ earned the right to berate you, Atsushi. Please do pay attention for the duration of practice." And then Akashi was gone. When Murasakibara blinked away the tears that beaded his eyes, he saw that Akashi had drifted over to Kuroko, the ex-captain leaning on the boy's shoulders.

With a final string of angry words  
hissed under his breath, Murasakibara turned his attention towards Coach Ukyou, who was now drawing out formations and explaining which situations each particular formation applied to. How dull.

Murasakibara heaved a sigh (and shot a furtive glance toward Akashi to see if either he or Kuroko were looking), before turning his attention elsewhere. Kise kept glaring at Aomine, who in turn kept poking the blond. This kept Murasakibara's attention for about a minute, since Kise looked like he was going to punch Aomine, but when the blond did no more than move away, Murasakibara instead focused on Midorima.

Murasakibara huffed out a small sigh. The green-haired boy looked as uptight as ever, posture ramrod straight as if he had a stick shoved up his ass. His taped fingers clutched a gray tiara, the rhinestones flashing in the light of the gymnasium, much like the glasses that rode the bridge of his proud nose.

Murasakibara, being Murasakibara, was bored. And so, since he was Murasakibara and he was bored, he decided upon an ultimatum. Goal 1, piss the shooter off as much as humanely possible. and Goal 2, see Shintarō Midorima in his tiara.

As subtly as possible, Murasakibara crept towards the other side of the huddle, careful to observe Akashi's every movement. Akashi's punishment was not something that the center ever wanted to experience. After a few close calls, Murasakibara found himself behind Midorima.

A grin swept across Murasakibara's lips as he assessed the tiara currently clenched in Midorima's hand. When the shooting guard shifted his weight the slightest bit, Murasakibara made his move, hand darting out to grasp the metal.

When Midorima noticed his fingers lacking something, he spun around, scowl furrowing his brows. "Just what do you think that you're…" Fast as lightning, Murasakibara placed the tiara atop Midorima's crown, phone out as a definitive click signaled the moment being catalogued via photograph.

Murasakibara giggled as Midorima blushed voraciously, ripping his lucky item off his head. Green eyes flit around the room, making sure that no one saw. They stopped at a blond and blue duo, the two idiots' hands clasped to their stomachs as they chuckled and chortled, their earlier animosity forgotten in their moment of mirth.

"Mido-chin looks like a princess. Maybe I'll be Mido-chin's knight in shining armor." Murasakibara chortled, moving closer to the shorter male.

"Take your sick perversion elsewhere, you giant idiot. And delete that photo of me this instant." Midorima hissed, making a pass at the device in Murasakibara's fingers. Using his height to his advantage, Murasakibara held it far above Midorima's reach.

He pretended to look thoughtful, his unoccupied hand rising to stroke his chin. "Hmmm, why should I delete it? It's my new favorite picture." He smirked, then shifted closer to Midorima, whose eyes widened at the sudden proximity. "Well, unless Mido-chin wants to convince me otherwise. If he's real convincing, I just might make the picture disappear."

"Go die."

Murasakibara pouted, lip protruding childishly. "That's no way to ask someone for a favor, Mido-chin. What if I never delete this picture now?"

"Well, I would just have to delete it for him. Atsushi, I told you to behave yourself." Uh-oh. Akashi stood between the taller boys, face burning with irritation. Murasakibara shivered as red and gold eyes promised painful, humiliating punishment. "Now, give me the cell phone." Murasakibara hesitated. He really wanted to keep that picture of his precious Mido-chin for blackmailing purposes. "Now, Atsushi." Akashi barked.

Sheepishly, Murasakibara handed him the device. Akashi ripped it from his fingers and fiddled with it before glaring up at the giant once more. Murasakibara played innocent, voice barely concealing his amusement. "What's wrong, Aka-chin?"

"Unlock it, Atsushi." Murasakibara complied, twisting his fingers in order to make the pattern of a house. Wordlessly, he handed it back to the smaller boy, camera screen already open. Akashi accepted the phone and deleted the photo. He gave the device back to Murasakibara and headed back to Kuroko, but not before depositing one more scathing look.

Murasakibara looked at his ex-captain, then to the still-embarrassed shooting guard, then finally, to his phone. With a small grin, he did the passcode and opened his messaging screen. There, in a text that he had hurriedly sent to himself, was a picture of a very angry Midorima in a tiara. Murasakibara gave himself a mental pat on the back. He had outsmarted _the_ Seijūrō Akashi.

In his hand, his phone vibrated, a message from 'Aka-chin' flashing across the screen. He read it, only to have his swollen ego deflate.

_You may keep the photo as long as Shintarō doesn't know. Enjoy your fantasies tonight, Atsushi._

Then, the giant center shrugged his shoulders. Oh well, at least he got to keep the picture.

_A/N AHHHHHHHH! This story has over 50 followers and 30 favorites! I'm so happy right now, I don't know what to do. I was thinking of writing a smutty one-shot in commemoration (related to the story, of course), but I dunno. It was going to be an orgy piece about once they all got together, but… you know what, what the hell, I'll do it. If you want to check it out, It'll be up within the next couple of days. Until then, just remember that I love you all!_


End file.
